Fanservice? Fanservice!
by fudan kun
Summary: [ Ch. 11 update ] BTS YAOI Fanfic (YoonMin and VKook) /"Dia hanya mengagumiku dan aku tahu itu"/"Aku bukan mengaguminya, aku mencintainya"/"Dia hanya suka memberikan fanservice pada penggemarnya"/"Aku tak yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri"/First fanfic on this fandom. Bahasa semi-baku. Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

" _Dia hanya mengagumiku dan aku tahu itu_ "—S

" _Aku bukan mengaguminya, aku mencintainya"—JM_

" _Dia hanya suka memberikan fanservice pada penggemarnya"—JK_

" _Aku tak yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri"—V_

 **Fanservice? Fanservice!**

 **K+ - T**

 **Bangtanboys dibawah naungan BigHit Entertainment, membernya lahir dari emak-babenya. Saya sebagai author cuma minjem nama.**

 **Cast oleh semua member BTS**

 **VKook and YoonMin Fanfic**

 **( V and Yoongi as a seme; Kookie and ChimChim as an uke )**

 **BL/YAOI/BoyXBoy/Friendship/Romance & humor (gagal)**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **[ Fanfic ini merupakan fanfic pertama saya dalam fandom ini. Merupakan hasil jerih payah pemikiran saya sendiri. Mohon maaf jika banyak istilah yang salah karena saya masih baru dalam mengenal bahasa korea. Trims ]**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

Siapa yang tak mengenal sebuah boy group bernama Bangtanboys ini atau disingkat BTS? Bangtanboys adalah sebuah boy group yang berdiri dibawah BigHit Entertainment. Boy group ini terdiri dari 7 member yaitu Jin, Suga, RapMonster, J-hope, Jimin, V, dan Jungkook. Lagu yang sering mereka mainkan berupa RnB, hip-hop, juga pop. Hal tersebut membuat fansnya sangat banyak dari segala usia. Yang menariknya lagi, mereka rajin untuk membuat fanservice untuk para fans yang menyukai skinship antar sikap bromance mereka. Namun siapa yang sangka, di balik itu semua tersimpan perasaan aneh pada diri mereka sendiri?

 **( BTS )**

 **[ Photo ]**

 **Comment:**

 **Sunflower4455: AWW I LOVE JIKOOK SO~~~ MUCH 3**

 **HobiIsmyBae: HOBI LOOKS LIKE A MUM! HEY LOOKS AT NAMJIN OVERTHERE-**

 **Taetae3678: TAEKOOK~**

 **YoonMinbae: HEY LOOKS AT THE YOONMIN GUYS**

 **MinSuga3: Jealously suga^^ HE IS SO SWAG**

 **Bunnykookiecookie: I LOVE VKOOK~~**

Begitulah sekelebat komentar dunia maya tentang sebagian foto-foto BTS. Mereka yang baru saja selesai latihan memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejeak sebelum pergi untuk membersihka diri. Lain halnya dengan V yang tak kelelahan, ia iseng membuka akun facebook serta twitter milik BTS. Ia begitu heran, apa maksud semua komentar yang diberikan para penggemarnya ini? Bukan, bukan karena ia tak mahir dalam bahasa inggris. Namun mengapa namanya dan member lainnya disatukan seperti itu?

"Itu namanya one top pairing (OTP). Mereka suka jika kalian memiliki hubungan bromance. Kurang lebih seperti itu" Ucap sang stylish-noona yang ditanyai oleh V, berhubung ia tahu. V menganggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia mengerti. Maklum saja, ia tidak begitu tahu soal istilah seperti ini.

' _Jadi ini yang disukai oleh mereka?'_ V membatin dengan heran. Tak lama kemudian, seorang namja manis yang terkenal akan gigi kelincinya datang menghampiri V dan membawakan sebotol air mineral. V yang awalnya berfokus pada tab miliknya, kini menerima botol air tersebut dengan senyuman dan ucapan terima kasih.

"Sedang apa, hyung?" Tanya Jungkook, sang pemberi air. Jungkook mengambil tempat duduk disamping V dan menengok layar tab yang dipegang oleh V. V hanya terdiam sejenak lalu muncul ide dalam pikirannya.

"Kookie! Ayo kita selca bareng!" Ajak V semangat dan tiba-tiba yang membuat Jungkook mengedipkan matanya dua kali. Mengapa V tiba-tiba mengajaknya? Tanpa mendapat persetujuan Jungkook, V melingkarkan salah satu lengannya pada leher Jungkook dan menempelkan pipinya pada pipi Jungkook. Saat V memberitahu bahwa ia akan memencet tombol, Jungkook segera menampilkan cengirannya begitu juga dengan V.

KLIK(?)

Foto sudah selesai diambil. V tersenyum senang akan hal tersebut. Sementara itu, degup jantung Jungkook menjadi cepat satu kali lipat dan ia berharap V tak melihat semu pada pipi gembilnya. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam saat ini, masih menahan malu.

"H-hyung.. sara—"

"—YAAK! POST! POST POST!" V memotong perkataan Jungkook yang tak didengar olehnya. Kedua pupil mata Jungkook melebar untuk sesaat dan melihat V kembali fokus pada tabnya guna mengunggah selcanya bersama Jungkook. Oh, jadi itu maksudnya.

' _Seharusnya aku mengetahui hal tersebut dari awal'_ Batin Jungkook putus asa. Namun, siapa yang bisa menolak wajah ceria V setelah melihat fansnya yang makin menyukai BTS dengan tulus? Jungkook kembali tersenyum dan ikut berteriak dengan V.

"POST! POST!" V mulai menari tidak jelas.

"POST! POST! POST!" Jungkook ikutin V.

"POST! HOO! HOO! POST! HOO!" Lalu mereka berjoget ria.

"PO—"

Lalu Jin datang dengan apron dan menyuruh mereka mandi terlebih dahulu, lalu boleh melanjutkan gila-gilaannya.

 **( BTS )**

Disaat yang bersamaan saat VKook dimarahi oleh Jin, Jimin yang sedang bersama Hoseok dan Suga segera bangkit dari sofa tempat mereka duduk. Ia penasaran apakah yang tengah VKook lakukan hingga dimarahi seperti itu. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Hoseok mencegat Jimin dengan menarik lengan itu. Jimin menoleh dengan heran.

"Kenapa, hyung?" Tanya Jimin yang sudah kebelet mau nengokin duo rusuh.

"Mau kemana, Jimin-ah?" Hoseok malah balik nanya. Wajah Jimin langsung _flat_ saat itu juga. Jimin balik menarik tangan Hoseok agar ikut berdiri juga.

"Mau lihat Jin-hyung marah-marahin kookie! Pasti ekspresinya imut!" Balas Jimin dengan cengiran polos dan juga eyesmile miliknya.

Tanpa disadari Jimin, Hoseok melirik ke arah Suga yang ekspresinya masih biasa saja dan lebih memilih memainkan ponselnya. Walaupun begitu, Hoseok sedikit mengerti perasaan Suga mengingat mereka masih dalam line yang sama.

"Kamu aja, Jimin-ah. Aku masih ingin istirahat. Nanti beri tahu berapa kali mereka ditampar, ya! Hahahaha!" Hoseok tertawa disertai tepukan pada bahu Jimin. Jimin ikut tertawa dan menyikut pinggang Hoseok. Jiminpun berlalu dan Hoseok kembali duduk disamping Suga.

"Mengapa kau tak jujur padanya?"

"...Maksudmu?" Suga mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Hoseok dengan pandangan yang dibuat heran, seolah-olah ia tidak mengerti soal perasaannya sendiri.

"Seharusnya kau yang mencegatnya"

"Bukan urusanku" Suga bangkit berdiri dan berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi. Ia rasa ia harus menjernihkan pikirannya sekarang. Sementara itu, Hoseok hanya menghela nafas dan menyusul Jimin.

 **-Flashback-**

" **Baiklah Jimin, jika kau adalah perempuan, kau ingin mengencani siapa?" Pertanyaan aneh tersebut terlontar dari salah satu reporter sebuah majalah di korea. Jimin tertawa sejenak saat diwawancarai seperti itu. Hari ini mereka tengah diwawancaraai untuk majalah guna memperkenalkan mereka sebagai boy group rookie. Mereka duduk berderet dan ditanyai satu persatu.**

" **Aku ingin kencan dengan Jungkook" Ucapnya sambil tertawa geli disambut juga dengan tawa yang lain. Namun, hanya satu orang saja yang tersenyum. Ya, Suga. Suga memaksa untuk tersenyum.**

" **Oke, pertanyaan selanjutnya: Tipe gadis ideal bagimu seperti apa, Jimin?"**

" **Fans" Jimin menjawab mantap dengan wajah menggoda dan mendapat tepukan bahu dari Hoseok dengan tawanya. Jimin terkekeh saja. Kepercayan diri dari seorang Park Jimin tak boleh dianggap remeh. Suga langsung saja memotong.**

" **Bukan, tipe idealnya adalah Min Yoongi" Suga menjawabnya dengan wajah tersenyum khas miliknya.**

 **Hening.**

 **Lalu dalam hitungan detik mereka semua tertawa, begitu juga dengan Jimin. Jimin berpikir bahwa Suga hanya bercanda karena memang Suga suka bercanda. Member lain juga mengetahui hal itu.**

 **Namun siapa yang mengetahui jika kalimat yang barusan ia katakan merupakan 'kode' untuk Jimin? Oh, ia mengingatnya. Tak boleh secepat ini. Suga tersenyum pahit setelahnya.**

 **-End of Flashback-**

Pada akhirnya, Suga hanya bisa menganggap Jimin sebagai seorang dongsaeng yang harus ia jaga. Begitupula dengan Jimin, pastilah ia hanya menganggap Suga sebagai hyung-nya saja. Walaupun sebenarnya Suga memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Jimin, ia tetap memendamnya. Menurutnya, dengan begini saja ia sudah berada dekat dengan Jimin. Ia takut jika seandainya ia salah berbicara, Jimin akan menjauhinya. Ia takut jika ia tak bisa menjaga Jimin lagi dengan jarak sedekat ini.

Suga pun mulai membuka bajunya dan segera membersihkan dirinya, juga pikirannya.

 **( BTS )**

"Jin-ssi, mari kubantu" Ucap Namjoon seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya menuju ke arah Jin yang tengah mencuci piring. Yep, kini para anggota BTS baru saja selesai makan malam. Besok mereka harus mengadakan fanmeet pada pagi hari, latihan pada siang hari, dan malamnya mereka juga ada konser. Besok pasti akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan.

Tak lama, Jungkook mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Seluruh pasang mata mengarah kepadanya (Kecuali Suga) dan V mulai antusias akan apa yang hendak dilakukan sang namja dengan julukan 'Golden Maknae' ini.

"Kau ingin kemana, Kookie?" Tanya V masih saja semangat layaknya seorang anak kecil. Jungkook tersenyum setelahnya.

"Ingin latihan"

"Aku ikut, kalau begitu" Ucap V mantap dan ia juga berdiri. Kedua tangannya meremas-remas bahu Jungkook gemas dan sedikit mendorong tubuhnya hingga Jungkook berjalan. Ada-ada saja alien satu ini. Kini mereka seperti bermain bakiak menuju arah keluar ruang makan. Langkah yang sama dan juga suara yang serentak. Untung saja Jin masih mencuci piring, jika tidak mungkin mereka akan dimarahi lagi. Hoseok dan Jimin malah menyemangati mereka.

Suga menatap Jimin yang tertawa. Jimin yang sadar bahwa ia sedang ditatap, segera menoleh ke arah Suga dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Hyung? Ada apa?" Tanya Jimin yang membuat Suga sedikit tersentak. Hoseok yang mengetahui keadaan ini lebih memilih menyusul VKook mengingat ia juga harus melatih performance-nya.

"Oh, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa"

"Hyung bohong~ Pasti wajahku ini terlalu tam—"

"—Kenapa kau tidak ikut bocah itu?" Suga memotong pembicaraan Jimin hingga membuat Jimin bungkam. Keadaan menjadi hening sejenak, lalu Jimin berusaha menahan tawanya.

"MPPFT— Mengapa hyung berbicara seperti itu? Hari ini hyung harus membuat lagu untuk comeback, bukan? Aku harus membantumu!"

Inilah yang Suga tak sukai dari Jimin. Mengapa ia begitu peduli? Begitu peduli hingga membuat Suga makin sayang kepadanya. Suga menahan senyum karena perasaannya sedang senang. Anggap dia itu hanya mengangumimu, Suga. Tak lebih dari itu.

"Huh? Kau ingin membantuku? Lirik buatanmu itu seperti lagu anak-anak. Terlalu simple dan juga aneh. Yakin ingin membantuku?" Kritikan pedas dari Suga mulai keluar, membuat Jimin secara otomatis mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Setidaknya aku membantumu mengambilkan sesuatu atau membuatkan coklat hangat atau apapun!" Jimin merengek, membuat Suga mau tak mau tertawa mendengarnya.

Suga tak memberikan jawaban, ia memilih berdiri lalu meninggalkan Jimin sendirian di ruang makan. Bagi Jimin, hal tersebut merupakan jawaban bahwa dirinya boleh menemani Suga sampai ia menyelesaikan lirik lagu yang akan dibuat. Jimin mengekor layaknya seperti anak bebek.

 **( TBC )**

 **Hello!**

 **...**

 **Hello, Hello (What!)**

 **Hello, Hello (What!)**

 **Tell me what you want right now! /slap**

 **Ok, ok. Sebenarnya saya baru dalam menulis fanfic korea, maaf sebelumnya jika terjadi kesalahan dalam pengucapan. Saya juga baru-baru beberapa bulan yang lalu suka BTS jadi mohon dimaklumi. Maaf juga kalau chapter ini pendek, saya usahakan untuk ngembanginnya.**

 **Oh ya, mungkin beberapa ada yang menyukai MinYoon atau mungkin KookTae(?) alasan saya memilih Suga sebagai seme karena sifatnya yang kalem, cuek, dan swag(?) walaupun dia manis dan punya paha macam anggota girlband. Lalu kalau soal V, gimana ya, di mata saya dia cukup gentle kalau dia ga kekanakan. Jadi begitulah wkwk, selera kita 'kan berbeda-beda toh? Toh? /slap**

 **Nah, terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic abal ini. Review akan membuat saya lebih baik, tapi kalo ga mau review juga gapapa /slap**

 **Lanjut or not? Wkwk**

 **Sekian, dan terima kasih telah membaca!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanservice? Fanservice!**

 **K+ - T**

 **Bangtanboys dibawah naungan BigHit Entertainment, membernya lahir dari emak-babenya. Saya sebagai author cuma minjem nama.**

 **Cast oleh semua member BTS**

 **VKook and YoonMin Fanfic**

 **( V and Yoongi as a seme; Kookie and ChimChim as an uke )**

 **BL/YAOI/BoyXBoy/Friendship/Romance & humor (gagal)**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **[ Fanfic ini merupakan fanfic pertama saya dalam fandom ini. Merupakan hasil jerih payah pemikiran saya sendiri. Mohon maaf jika banyak istilah yang salah karena saya masih baru dalam mengenal bahasa korea. Berkaryalah dengan imajinasimu sendiri dan jangan menjiplak milik orang lain. Trims ]**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

Deru nafas bergema dalam ruang latihan yang diyakini berasal dari tiga orang namja yang tampan yaitu V, Jungkook, dan Hoseok. Mereka bertiga baru saja selesai latihan untuk memantapkan keahlian mereka dalam dance. VKook tengah duduk bersandar pada dinding tempat latihan sementara itu Hoseok mengambilkan tiga buah botol air mineral untuk dibagikan kepada kedua dongsaengnya. Lantas V dan Jungkook berterima kasih setelahnya.

"Oh ya, aku duluan tidur ya! Capek sekali. Ingat, kalian berdua jangan tidur sampai larut malam. Kalian harus fit" Memang julukan 'eomma' dari Suga untuk Hoseok sangat cocok untuknya. Hoseok mirip seorang ibu-ibu tukang kredit yang mengomeli clientnya. Sebelum pergi, ia mengacak kedua surai V dan Jungkook disambut dengan tawa keduanya. Hoseokpun berlalu.

Kini hanya tersisa V dan Jungkook dalam ruangan tersebut. Karena kelelahan, V diam saja dan Jungkook pun sama.

"Bagaimana.." Jungkook mengawali pembicaraan "Bagaimana dengan.. _comment_ pada selca kita, hyung?"

"Oh, tentu mereka suka sekali" Suara berat V menjawab seraya ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Seulas senyum hadir bersamaan dengan peluh yang menyusuri kulitnya.

"O-oh, syukurlah! Besok kita akan berikan lebih banyak lagi fanservice untuk mereka" Ucap Jungkook salah tingkah. Ayolah, mereka sudah dekat sejak lama dan mengapa Jungkook menjadi canggung? Ya, hanya untuk satu alasan. Bahwa ia menyukai V, segala kebaikan dan kebodohan V yang ditunjukkan pada semuanya. Namun, apakah perhatian V pada semuanya adalah perhatian yang juga diberikan padanya? Jungkook tak tau. Jungkook tak akan tahu sampai ia mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Kau ini apa-apaan. Kita akan selalu melakukannya agar fans kita senang" V tertawa dan mengacak rambut Jungkook pelan. Jungkook hanya tersenyum pahit mendengar kalimat dari namja yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu.

"Kookie.." Panggil V dan hanya dibalas oleh gumaman bernada lelah dari sang empunya. Jungkook mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas.

"Aku pinjam bahumu, ya? Sebentar saja" Tanya V dengan wajah memohon dan meminta dengan lembut. Jungkook hanya meng-iyakan saja karena sudah lelah. Ia tak ingin lagi berpikir banyak soal cinta yang tak akan pernah tercapai ini. Dengan V berada di sampingnya saja sudah cukup. Ia ingin tetap seperti ini untuk beberapa waktu.

V pun meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu Jungkook yang membuat surai coklat V menyentuh perpotongan leher Jungkook. Jungkook yang mengadahkan kepalanya tersenyum kecil melihat hyung-nya bersandar pada bahunya.

"Zzzz" Suara dengkuran halus dari V sedikit membuat Jungkook terkaget. Secepat itukah tertidur? Padahal baru terhitung 1 menit. Ada baiknya juga, Jungkook jadi bebas berbicara dan V tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Hyung? Hyung?" Jungkook mencoba menyadarkan V, namun sepertinya V tertidur pulas. Jungkook meletakkan kepalanya pada kepala V, mereka terlihat lucu jika berpose seperti ini. Salah satu tangan Jungkook mengusap poni milik V yang menghalangi penglihatan. Ia mencoba membuat V merasa nyaman.

"Hyung.. Jika kita berpose seperti ini didepan para fans, pasti mereka akan senang, bukan?" Tanya Jungkook entah pada siapa, mengingat V sudah tertidur pulas dan hanya ada mereka berdua saja didalam ruangan tersebut.

"Kau begitu baik, dekat dengan siapa saja, bahkan dengan A.R.M.Y sendiri. Jarang ada yang.. seperti dirimu.. Hyung.." Jungkook berhenti meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepala V dan kini menunduk menatap botol air mineral yang ia pegang.

"Lalu perhatianmu.. candaanmu.. semuanya membuat yang lain semangat, termasuk aku, hyung. Aku.. tau hiks.. itu.." Senggukan mulai terdengar dari namja manis ini. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan cairan bening yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Jika aku.. hiks.. orang lain.. apakah kau akan bersandar hiks.. pada bahunya seperti hiks.. ini.. hyung..?" Suara lembut Jungkook melemah, lalu ia merasakan bahwa kepala V sedikit bergerak. Sial, apakah sebenarnya V tidak tidur seperti tadi?! Jungkook buru-buru mengusap air matanya dan menatap V was-was.

"Kookie.." Lindur V, yang tak mengubah posisinya satu senti-pun.

"N-ne..?"

"Butuh air.."

"Itu kamu lagi pegang, hyung"

"..."

"Hyung?"

"Zzzz"

Hening sejenak.

Oh, jadi tadi V baru saja melakukan kebiasaannya dimana ia berbicara saat tidur dan membuat tingkah konyol? Jungkook entah mengapa merasa lega dengan kekonyolan V untuk saat ini karena hal tersebut telah menyelamatkan dirinya. Jungkook terkikik lalu kembali meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepala V.

"Ssst, aku mencintaimu, Hyung" Gumam Jungkook nyaris tak terdengar dan lama-kelamaan ia menyusul V ke alam mimpi.

 **( BTS )**

"Lalu ini.. begini.. begini.."

"Hey, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Beralih, di saat yang bersamaan Suga dan Jimin tengah berada pada meja dimana Suga biasanya membuat lirik lagu. Jimin hanya duduk disebelahnya dan mulai membuat pekerjaan lain agar tidak merasa bosan dan mengganggu hyung-nya. Seperti saat ini, ia tengah melipat-lipat kertas menjadi bentuk-bentuk hewan. Suga yang awalnya berfokus untuk membuat lagu, malah memperhatikan Jimin. Suga menopang dagunya dan menatap Jimin yang 'sibuk'. Toh juga, ia tak akan bisa fokus jika ada Jimin disebelahnya.

"Aku sedang membuat kodok, hyung... nah, jadi!" Jimin memperlihatkan hasil lipatannya dengan bangga "Jika kau menekan bokongnya seperti ini, maka ia akan loncat" Tawa Jimin, sementara itu Suga memberi tatapan benarkah-hal-itu-dapat-membuatnya-loncat-?

Jimin menekan bokong kertas lipatan berbentuk kodok tersebut dan benar saja, benda mati tersebut loncat menuju perpotongan lengan Suga. Suga menahan tawanya.

"Ini yang kau sebut dengan kodok?!" Pekiknya dengan senyum tipis, nadanya dibuat meremehkan "Menjijikan, untuk apa kita harus menekan bokongnya segala" Komentarnya sarkastik. Jimin tahu, Suga hanya bercanda karena memang Suga tipikal orang yang ceplas-ceplos dan begitu jujur akan segala hal.

"Huh, seharusnya hyung mengerjakan lagu untuk comeback, mengapa malah mengkritik hasil lipatan kertasku?" Cibir Jimin yang sebelumnya tertawa kecil dan mulai mengambil kertas lagi untuk dilipat.

"Memangnya salah? Aku 'kan juga punya mata" Balas Suga dengan nada yang menyebalkan, namun tak diperhatikan oleh Jimin yang kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Melihat hal itu, Suga kembali melakukan pekerjaannya. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Jimin, ia harus fokus.

Suga mengenakan headphone miliknya, lalu menulis lirik. Begitulah, ia memang suka membuat lagu. Misalnya saja lagu 'I Like it' yang dibuat olehnya selama 40 menit. Ia yang membuatkan liriknya hingga para fansnya dapat dengan mudah menghafal juga menikmati alunan nadanya. Namun, bukan hanya dirinya saja yang berperan penting dalam meng- _compose_ lagu. Ia hanya termasuk dalam line composer.

15 menit kemudian, Suga telah menyelesaikan seperempat dari lagu tersebut lalu tak lupa ia meyimpan filenya. Saat ia menengok ke arah Jimin, ia tersenyum tipis. Lihat saja, Jimin tengah melipat kedua tangannya sebagai penumpu kepalanya. Ya, ia sedang tertidur diatas meja. Momen seperti inilah yang ingin Suga abadikan. Ia memutuskan mengambil ponselnya, lalu memotret wajah tenang Jimin saat tertidur. Tak tahan dengan hal manis ini, Suga membangunkan Jimin.

"Jiminie, bangun. Kalau mau tidur, tidur di kamar. Jangan disini" Ucap Suga seraya menggoyangkan tubuh Jimin. Untungnya, Jimin tidak seperti Jungkook yang sangat sulit dibangunkan. Kelopak mata Jimin masih setengah tertutup, terlihat sekali ia belum sepenuhnya sadar dari tidurnya. Suga pun membopong tubuh yang lebih rendah darinya 1 cm itu ke kamar; setelah ia mematikan lampu tempat dirinya bekerja.

Sesampainya dikamar, ia menyuruh Jimin untuk tidur di atas kasur. Suga tak langsung tidur, melainkan ia menyelimuti Jimin terlebih dahulu. Tangannya mengusap rambut Jimin penuh rasa sayang. Nampaknya seluruh member sudah tidur juga.

"Cal cayo, Jiminie" Bisik Suga dengan suaraya yang berat. Wajahnya semakin mendekat pada wajah manis Jimin, lalu bibir tipis itu mengecup kening sang dongsaeng dengan lembut. Ia senang jika Jimin tertidur, karena ia bebas melakukan apa saja pada Jimin. Bukan termausk hal-hal aneh, lho.

' _Jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, apakah kau masih bisa tersenyum kepadaku, Jiminie?'_ Batin Suga dan raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih. Oh, omong-omong itu bisa dijadikan lirik. Suga mengacak belakang rambutnya dan menguap. Ia rasa ia harus tidur juga dan beristirahat untuk hari esok.

 **( BTS )**

Fajar sudah menyingsing, pertanda hari baru telah dimulai. Para member BTS baru saja bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Hoseok yang sudah sadar, segera menuju kamar mandi. Namun, ia tak melihat Jungkook dan V berada di tempat tidurnya. Tunggu, apakah mereka masih berada di ruang latihan?! Semalaman?! Padahal ia sudah bilang untuk tidak memaksakan diri dan latihan sampai larut malam. Kedua kaki jenjang tersebut langsung saja berlari hingga membuat Jin yang masih terduduk ditempat tidurnya kini mengedipkan matanya.

BRAK

Hoseok membuka pintu latihan dan mencari kedua sosok yang sempat menemaninya latihan tadi malam. Yang benar saja, mereka berdua masi berada disini dan posisi apa ini—

—V yang tidur terlentang dengan pulas, lalu posisi kepala Jungkook yang berada di dada V.

Hoseok tak tahu ingin berbicara apa, jadilah ia terpaku pada tempatnya ia berdiri sekarang. Habisnya posisi mereka tak bisa diungkapkan oleh kata-kata. Jika dengan gaya Hoseok, posisi ini semacam: 'OH MY GOD.. MY HEART IS.. MY HEART IS OH MY GOD'

Jin serta Namjoon datang dan menyusul Hoseok. Mereka ikut-ikutan speechless. Entah mereka ingin berkata bahwa posisi mereka lucu, minta dikerjain, atau harap maklum. Habisnya, mereka juga sudah sering melihat soulmate ini sering bertingkah layaknya pasangan jika sedang dihadapan kamera semata-mata untuk menghibur para fans.

"Ada apa ribut – ribu—" Jimin dengan Suga yang mengekor dibelakangnya juga datang menyusul, namun ekspresi Jimin tidak bisa digambarkan. Ia ingin tertawa, namun disatu sisi ia juga merasa kecewa. Mengapa bukan dia yang berada di posisi V untuk saat ini? Mengapa? Namun, bukan Jimin namanya jika tidak bergabung bersama line maknae dan gila bersama. Ia sempat menggertakkan giginya yang dilihat oleh Suga, lalu berlari menuju VKook.

"WOOY BANGUUN! DAH PAGI!" Jimin berteriak dan menimpa kedua tubuh namja yang tengah terpulas tersebut. Otomatis, VKook langsung terbangun dan merasakan badannya sakit karena tubuh Jimin. Hoseok yang melihat hal itu malah ikut-ikutan berteriak.

"Yah, berisik lagi deh" Jin tertawa kecil disambut anggukan Namjoon. Sementara itu, Suga? Wajahnya masih tak berubah. Ia terpaku dan menatap keempat orang tersebut, termasuk Jimin. Mengapa.. Jimin menggertakkan giginya sebelum bercanda dengan kedua sahabatnya tersebut?

"Apakah.. Jimin benar-benar mencintai Jungkook?"

Suga bergumam, tiba-tiba saja pikirannya kosong. Jimin, Jimin, dan hanya Jimin yang mampu membuat Suga menjadi lemah seperti ini.

"Suga! Suga!"

Pandangan Suga mengabur, ia dapat mendengar suara teriakan seluruh member memanggilnya. Apa ini? Apakah julukan 'Grandpa' yang diberikan sudah mengefek padanya? Lucu sekali.

"H-hey! Yoongi-Hyung! Yoongi-Hyung!"

Setelah itu, semua pandangan Suga menjadi gelap dan ia sempat menangkap suara Jimin yang juga memanggil namanya. Mengapa? Tak usah pedulikan dirinya. Ia adalah sosok yang kuat. Mengapa kau masih peduli padanya?

 **( TBC )**

 **Yakkk karena banyak yang bilang lanjut, jadi saya lanjut wkwk**

 **Saya update kilat, kalo nggak ntar imajinasi saya luntur. Btw udah denger lagu butterfly yang versi full? Hintnya VKook gede banget di lagu itu wkwk**

 **Sepertinya saya salah banyak dalam chapter sebelumnya, saya mohon maaf wkwk habisnya setahu saya, suffix '-ssi' digunakan untuk menghormati yang lebih tua. Sementara itu mereka sudah dekat, jadi panggilnya hyung. Kata saudara saya begitu, tapi udah terlanjur di post jadi ya sudahlah /plak**

 **Oh, terus soal line. Maaf sekali, saya ralat. Maksudnya bukan line tahun(?) tapi line posisi(?) Hobi sama mas agus kan satu line yaitu line rapper, tapi saya tidak menuliskannya. Dan juga mohon maaf, saya kira hobi sama mas agus seumuran /bows deeply/ Terima kasih atas saran dan juga kritiknya! Saya harap ada lagi yang memberikan saya saran/kritik karena hal tersebut sungguh membantu.**

 **Nah, ucapan TERIMA KASIH juga saya sampaikan kepada para reviewers yang sudah me-review fanfic abal-abalan ini! ^^ ( Padahal saya kira ga ada yang bakal ngereview lol ) Semua review saya balas di PM bagi yang bisa. Kalau yang tidak saya akan balas disini. Tak lupa juga untuk yang sudah follow dan fav fanfic ini.**

 **Untuk** _ **emesh yoongi**_ **: iya, memang rada aneh namjoon manggil jin seperti itu, makanya saya juga janggal, tapi saya biarin aja. Ternyata beneran salah wkwk Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan! Lain kali beri saya saran lagi karena saya memang baru disini ^^**

 **Akhir kata, Semoga chapter kali ini tidak membosankan dan saya bisa mengapresiasikan imajinasi saya dalam fanfic abal ini /slap**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih banyak!**


	3. Chapter 3

_son ppedeobwatja geumse_

 _kkaebeoril kkum (kkum kkum)_

 _michil deut dallyeodo_

 _tto jejariil ppun (ppun ppun)_

 _geunyang taewojwo geurae deo_

 _milchyeonaejwo_

 _ideon sarange michin meongcheongiui_

 _ttwimbakjil_

 _._

 _._

 _no matter how far i reach for you,_

 _it's just an empty dream (dream dream)_

 _no matter how crazy i run,_

 _i remain on the same place (place place)_

 _just burn me! yes, push me out!_

 _this is crazy fool's love running_

 _._

 _._

 **Fanservice? Fanservice!**

 **K+ - T**

 **Bangtanboys dibawah naungan BigHit Entertainment, membernya lahir dari emak-babenya. Saya sebagai author cuma minjem nama.**

 **Cast oleh semua member BTS**

 **VKook and YoonMin Fanfic**

 **( V and Yoongi as a seme; Kookie and ChimChim as an uke )**

 **BL/YAOI/BoyXBoy/Friendship/Romance & humor (gagal)**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **[ Fanfic ini merupakan fanfic pertama saya dalam fandom ini. Merupakan hasil jerih payah pemikiran saya sendiri. Mohon maaf jika banyak istilah yang salah karena saya masih baru dalam mengenal bahasa korea. Berkaryalah dengan imajinasimu sendiri dan jangan menjiplak milik orang lain. Trims ]**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh- oh! Dia sudah membuka matanya!"

"Iya! Iya!"

"H-hyung.."

Begitulah lontaran kalimat yang memasuki indera pendengaran namja berkulit putih yang sedang terkulai lemas pada tempat tidur rumah sakit. Ya, Suga. Ia baru saja di bawa ke rumah sakit karena tadi sempat pingsan. Ia kira ia memiliki mimpi berjalan dan kembali tidur. Jimin yang berada di sebelah kirinya menatap Suga dengan tatapan sedih, seolah-olah umur Suga akan menjadi pendek.

"Wajahmu menyebalkan, Jiminie" Ucapnya "Sudah kuduga, kamu jelek" Suga mengatakan kalimat-kalimat tersebut dengan nada lemas. Jimin rasanya ingin menangis, namun ia tutupi dengan memijat-mijat lengan Suga sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

"Kau membuat kami semua khawatir, hyung" Ucap Hoseok. Hoseok dan Suga bisa dibilang teman dekat, jadi mereka sering berbagi cerita kehidupan masing-masing juga saling men- _support_ satu sama lain. Suga menyimpan rahasianya pada Hoseok, dimana ia menyukai Jimin. Hoseok yang mudah berteman dengan siapa saja dan merupakan sosok teman yang baik, menyimpan rahasia tersebut dan mencoba membantu hyung-nya dalam mendekati Jimin. Jadi jika sakit seperti ini, Hoseok rasa ia sudah mengetahui penyebabnya.

Seharusnya hari ini BTS mengadakaan fanmeet pada pukul 9 pagi, namun karena Suga pingsan sejak pukul 7 pagi, merekapun singgah ke rumah sakit terlebih dahulu mengingat fanmeet diadakan dua jam lagi. Seluruh member kecuali Suga telah berpakaian seragam sekolah dengan blouse merah tua. Tak seperti Suga, yang masih mengenakan kaos v-neck berwarna putih sebagai pakaian tidurnya tadi malam. Baru saja dokter mengambil sampel darah milik Suga untuk memeriksa penyakit apa yang Suga derita.

"Nanti siang sebelum latihan kita akan menjengukmu. Sekarang kami harus pergi" Ucap sang manajer dengan raut wajah khawatir lalu berlalu setelah anggukan Suga. Seluruh member juga pamit dan menyemangati Suga, sama seperti sang manajer. Yang terakhir adalah Jimin. Ia menatap Suga cukup lama, lalu hatinya mencelos. Jimin pikir bahwa dirinya dan Suga adalah seorang kakak-adik yang mengetahui setiap masalah yang dihadapi masing-masing, namun nyatanya tidak. Ia merasa... ia gagal menjadi sosok 'adik' untuk Suga.

"Yoongi-hyung bodoh, cepatlah sembuh!" Pekik Jimin lalu melepaskan lengan Suga. Namja dengan julukan 'chimchim' tersebut keluar ruangan dengan berlari, sebelum Suga mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Setelah sosok Jimin menghilang dari hadapannya, Suga meletakkan lengannya pada separuh wajahnya. Ia tak seharusnya berada disini.

' _Mianheyo, Jiminie'_

 **( BTS )**

Keadaan mobil yang hanya dihuni oleh 6 member termasuk sang manajer hening, karena suasana masih dibaluti oleh kesedihan. Jimin yang biasanya duduk dengan Hoseok dan V, kini lebih memilih untuk duduk di kursi paling depan. Jadinya, V, Jungkook, dan Hoseok duduk bersama, sementara di belakangnya terdapat Jin dan Namjoon. V menatap keluar jendela, Jungkook yang biasanya teriak-teriak kini diam dan tengah berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Nampaknya ia masih bertanya-tanya tentang posisi tidur dirinya dengan V tadi malam. Begitu pula dengan member lain yang juga terdiam.

"Jangan sedih begitu, sebentar lagi kalian akan bertatapan dengan ARMY, lho. Mereka tak ingin melihat kesedihan kalian" Ucap sang manajer sembari memutar kemudi. Seluruh member malah menyanggahnya. Mereka bilang mereka tak sedih, hanya saja mereka takut jika dokter mencium bau baju Suga selepas ia tidur. Mereka takut jika bau iler Suga sebagai rapper di BTS akan tercium oleh dokter. Tawapun menjadi sambutan untuk gurauan para member dari sang manajer. Ada-ada saja, pikir manajer.

Suasanapun menjadi riuh kembali, dengan V dan Jungkook yang menyanyi (re: berteriak tidak jelas). Hoseok hanya ikut tertawa, sementara NamJin dibelakang memaklumi tingkah VKook. Jimin? Ia masih shock akan kejadian yang Suga alami, namun ia masih bisa sedikit tersenyum sekarang.

"Oh ya, Kookie" Ucap V tiba-tiba yang membuat Jungkook berhenti menari-nari. Tangan V menyentuh pelupuk mata Kookie secara tiba-tiba. Hal tersebut sontak membuat Jungkook tersentak karena jari-jari milik V menyentuh kulitnya. Kedua bahu Jungkook terangkat untuk sedetik. Reaksi yang imut, pikir V.

' _Tunggu, imut? Sejak kapan aku bilang dia imut?'_ Batin V heran yang membuat ia terdiam sejenak tanpa mengubah posisi tangannya dari pelupuk mata sang maknae.

"Hyung? Mengapa kau menyentuh... mataku?" Tanya Jungkook, yang terheran akan aksi V.

"O-oh" V tersadar dari lamunan dan tatapan kosong miliknya "Tidak, kuperhatikan matamu sedikit sembab. Apakah kau menangis tadi malam, Kookie?"

Oh, sial. Mata sialan.

Memang benar ucapan orang, mata tak bisa berbohong. Jungkook merasa dirinya bodoh. Seharusnya ia memakai kacamata hitam sebelum pergi. Namun kesannya malah ia memang tengah menutupi sesuatu jika seperti itu. Kini Jungkook bingung, harus berkata jujur atau tidak. Jika ia berkata jujur bahwa ia menangisi V, ia tak bisa menebak dan membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Jika ia berbohong, ia masih susah mencari alasan karena ia anak yang jujur.

"Sebenarnya..."

"Sebenarnya...?" Ulang V dengan kalimat yang menggantung.

"S-sebenarnya aku menangisi.."

"Hm?"

"...Dirimu, Hyu—"

BBBRRRRMMMM

Iya.

Truck sialan.

"Huh? Aku tak mendengarmu? Apa yang kau katakan tadi, Kookie?" Terkutuklah seluruh truck yang ada di dunia karena telah menggagalkan pendengaran V untuk mendengar kalimat Jungkook. Rasanya Jungkook mau mati saja.

"Huh? B-bukan apa-apa! Aku hanya rindu pada teman lama hehe" Ucap Jungkook dengan cengiran kelinci(?) yang akhirnya berbohong juga. Ia berdoa agar dosanya dikurangi. Katanya, berbohong demi kebaikan itu tak apa. Sekali-sekali boleh dilakukan. Oke, itu sesat.

"Oh gitu, kukira ada masalah penting. Suatu saat kamu pasti bertemu dengannya kok!" Tangan V menepuk-nepuk bahu Jungkook beberapa kali, bertujuan untuk menghibur Jungkook, sementara didalam hati ia menangis karena ia gagal untuk menyatakan kejujurannya.

 **( BTS )**

Kini para member BTS telah berada pada sebuah meja panjang lengkap dengan pulpen juga peralatan lainnya. Mereka siap untuk menghadapi ARMY. Bagi mereka, ARMY merupakan penyemangat mereka hingga saat ini. Tanpa adanya ARMY, BTS tak akan hidup. Tanpa adanya sebuah pasukan, prajurit tak akan bisa bergerak maju untuk memimpin para pasukannya. Dengan mengadakan fanmeet seperti ini, mereka ingin para fans mereka dapat bertatap wajah langsung dengan mereka sehingga jarak antara fans dan juga sang idola tak jauh. Hal ini juga yang menjadi daya tarik BTS karena mereka tak angkuh kepada fansnya (Apalagi kalau V).

Posisi mereka dari kiri adalah Namjoon, Jin, Jimin, Hoseok, V, dan Jungkook. Mereka semua sudah siap di posisi masing-masing. Kedua manik milik Jimin menatap para fans dari kejauhan yang tengah berbisik dan melihat ke arahnya. Memang, seharusnya yang duduk disebelah Jimin adalah Suga. Mungkin para ARMY heran mengapa Yoongi tak hadir. Melihat hal tersebut, Jimin menunduk dan mengusap tengkuknya tak nyaman.

Fanmeet pun dimulai setelah beberapa sambutan dari MC dan juga performance mereka dengan lagu 'Boys in Luv' juga 'War of Hormone' sebelum benar-benar mengadakan tatap wajah dengan fans. Para fans pun mulai berbaris untuk memberikan hadiah atau sekedar meminta tanda tangan dari sang idola. Hadiah yang mereka dapatkan beragam. Mulai dari bando-bando bertelinga hewan yang lucu, kacamata dengan lensa besar, syal, gelang, boneka, bantal, dan sebagainya. Tentu saja BTS senang menerima segala pemberian dari fansnya, karena menurut mereka beginilah cara fans dalam menyayangi idolanya.

Salah seorang wanita yang terlihat berumur 20 tahunan mendatangi Jimin dan meminta Jimin agar menandatangani foto dirinya. Jimin juga sempat ber-aegyo di depan sang ARMY atas permintaan sang ARMY.

"Hyung, Yoongi-hyung mengapa tak ikut hari ini? Padahal aku membelikan bando kucing ini untuk kalian berdua" Ucap sang wanita, lalu mengeluarkan dua buah bando kucing dengan warna yang berbeda; hitam dan coklat. Jimin bungkam, tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya mencari alasan bahwa Suga memang sedang mengalami kendala. Jika para ARMY tahu bahwa Suga sedang berada di rumah sakit sekarang, pasti mereka akan sedih. Kurang lebih begitulah pikir Jimin.

Lontaran pertanyaan yang sama diberikan pada Jimin dan berkali-kali juga ia menerima barang untuk 'couple' yang seharusnya ia pakai bersama Suga. Ia sangat sedih karena tak bisa berfoto bersama Suga dengan memakai barang-barang ini—

—Tunggu, tunggu. Perasaan apa ini? Jimin merasakan dadanya berdenyut hanya untuk sesaat, sampai Hoseok menepuk pundaknya untuk menyadarkan Jimin dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa, Jimin-ah?"

"Oh- um, anio, hyung" Balas Jimin sambil mengusap rambutnya; salah tingkah.

 **( BTS )**

Disaat yang bersamaan, di tempat VKook. Mereka cukup kewalahan namun tetap senang karena banyak fans memberikan mereka benda-benda manis dan kebanyakan adalah bando-bando lucu. Tanpa disuruh, mereka memakai benda yang berpasangan tersebut dan membentuk pose hati dari dua lengan yang berbeda. Senyuman dari mereka pun dapat meluluhkan para ARMY yang ingin meminta tanda tangan. Apalagi V yang suka mengganggu Jungkook saat berbicara dengan para fansnya. Mana ada ARMY yang kuat menghadapi dua bocah ini, eh?

Matahari sudah semakin terik, namun aktivitas dari boy grup yang sedang melejit namanya ini tidak kunjung padam. Mereka baru saja selesai makan siang dan kini bernyanyi-nyanyi di dalam bus. Mereka berencana untuk mengunjungi Suga terlebih dahulu sebelum memulai latihan untuk konser malam nanti.

Sesampainya di Rumah sakit, seluruh member mulai menuju ruangan dimana Suga dirawat. Jimin lah yang berada paling depan karena ia lah yang paling khawatir dengan keberadaan hyung-nya. Bertepatan saat member ingin masuk, dokter langsung keluar dan menyuruh agar mereka menunggu. Dokter memanggil manajer mereka untuk membicarakan tentang penyakit apa yang Suga derita. Suasana sedihpun kembali menaungi para member. Kedua mata Jimin tak bisa berpaling dari Suga yang tengah terlelap di atas kasur tersebut.

Tak cukup lama menunggu, manajer datang sembari memijat pelipisnya. Jimin dan lainnya tahu, bahwa hal ini bukanlah sesuatu yang baik sejak awal. Manajer menyuruh mereka semua untuk duduk.

"Begini," Manajer berusaha untuk tenang "Untuk beberapa hari kedepan, kalian memang harus tampil berenam dulu" Ucap manajer dengan nada yang berat.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Hoseok dengan mimik wajah sedih, mungkin member yang lain juga akan bertanya hal yang sama padanya.

"Yoongi..." Ucap Manajer menggantung.

"Yoongi mengidap penyakit usus buntu"

 **( TBC )**

 **Yeah akhirnya update setelah pemikiran panjang /halah**

 **Hayo, siapa yang september kemarin ga dateng ke fanmeet nya BTS? Huhu, sama, saya juga TT /kamuaja**

 **Btw, waktu denger berita kalo JK dipukul managernya itu bikin saya shock, soalnya timingnya pas banget waktu saya hadirin kata 'manager' di ff ini. Ada perasaan takut gimana gitu wkwk tapi untung aja semua sudah diselesaikan dan bighit mengambil tindakan tegas.**

 **Saya mencoba cari-cari fakta anggota BTS, dimana katanya Suga sempat menjalani operasi usus buntu dan dirawat dirumah sakit. Maka dari situ saya masukin ke sini. Bukan berarti saya mendoakan yang enggak-enggak untuk mas agus, tapi karena 'fakta' telah berkata demikian, maka saya jadikan ide. Jadi saya tolong jangan gagal paham ya, entar saya digebukin ama fansnya mas agus /bows/**

 **Dan saya udah liat gimana dance practice nya 'RUN'. Saya cuma fokus ke satu hal: "JIMIN U R CHEATING WITH NAMJOON PLS DON'T FORGET UR SUGAR" /slap**

 **Saya minta maaf kalau masih terdapat kekurangan dalam penulisan karena yeah, saya memang baru disini. Maka dari itu, kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan agar saya dapat mengembangkan pengetahuan saya soal fandom ini.**

 **Terima kasih saya ucapkan untuk para reviewers yang masih setia nge-review ff abal ini. Review kalian adalah semangat diriku wkwk semoga kalian ga bosen untuk bacanya dan setia untuk ngereview wkwk tapi kalo yang ga mau ngereview gapapa /maumuapa**

 **Sekian dari saya, dan terima kasih banyak!**

P.S. ini untuk bahan fangirl/boy-ing, semua otp ada disono, kalo hobi mah milik kita semua /ga: tDOTcoSLASHA0Q1sIDr6R and tDOTcoSLASHIKXv2w9JEB (DOT sama SLASH nya diganti trus isiin https ya wkwk)


	4. Chapter 4

_Untrue.. untrue.._

 _you.. you.. you.._

.

.

 **Fanservice? Fanservice!**

 **K+ - T**

 **Bangtanboys dibawah naungan BigHit Entertainment, membernya lahir dari emak-babenya. Saya sebagai author cuma minjem nama.**

 **Cast oleh semua member BTS**

 **VKook and YoonMin Fanfic**

 **( V and Yoongi as a seme; Kookie and ChimChim as an uke )**

 **BL/YAOI/BoyXBoy/Friendship/Romance & humor (gagal)**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **[ Fanfic ini merupakan fanfic pertama saya dalam fandom ini. Merupakan hasil jerih payah pemikiran saya sendiri. Mohon maaf jika banyak istilah yang salah karena saya masih baru dalam mengenal bahasa korea. Berkaryalah dengan imajinasimu sendiri dan jangan menjiplak milik orang lain. Trims ]**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

Karena tidak hadirnya Suga dalam konser terakhir mereka sebelum _comeback_ , maka sang manajer melakukan konfirmasi kepada panitia dalam konser tersebut agar saat giliran BTS tampil, mereka hanya membawakan sebuah lagu saja. Hal ini terpaksa dilakukan mengingat kondisi sekarang ini tak memungkinkan untuk tampil bersama. Tidak lucu jika giliran Suga bernyanyi, namun tak terdapat sosok yang menyanyikannya.

Saat ini Suga tengah duduk dengan perasaan tak nyaman pada hatinya, namun tak tampak pada wajahnya yang tegas. Ia tengah menatap layar kaca ditemani oleh sang noona-asisten. Benda elektronik yang menampilkan gambar tersebut ditatapnya dengan lekat. Apakah teman-temannya dapat tampil tanpa dirinya? Mereka akan kesusahan, bukan? Konser pun dimulai, dengan empat orang yang Suga kenal berada di atas panggung. Kamera mulai mengarah pada Jimin yang tengah berimprovisasi.

 _Oooh—_

 _Mmm—_

Sosok Jungkook yang berada di sebelahnya mulai menyahut. Oh, jadi mereka hanya menampilkan ini? Suga membatin. Sungguh disayangkan, seharusnya konser terakhir mereka berlangsung dengan meriah dan tak menjadi seperti ini. Suga mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia memang memandang TV, namun telinganya tak dapat mendengar dengan fokus. Sampai, terdengar suara yang sangat ia kenal,

 _You're beautiful_

 _Cham gwaenchanci anni uri dul_

 _Maennal ireoke ddo sangsang-eul hae_

 _You be with me_

 _With me, yeah_

"Apa... Jimin tidak apa-apa?" Gumam Suga, namun tak dapat didengar oleh siapapun karena begitu kecil volume suaranya. Suga bergumam seperti itu karena barusan ia melihat pandangan Jimin yang kosong dan tak fokus pada kamera. Suaranya juga tak memiliki power seperti biasanya. Suga memutuskan untuk mematikan TV tersebut dan berbaring kembali.

' _Dasar Jimin, pasti ia begitu mempermasalahkan hal ini',_ batin Suga. Ada sedikit perasaan senang karena Jimin terlihat frustasi akan hal ini, namun perasaan tersebut tak dapat membandingi perasaan sedih dirinya, para member, manajer, juga para staff yang lain. Ia harus berusaha keras untuk membuat _comeback_ mereka sukses. Tetapi sebelum itu, ia harus beristirahat dengan baik dan mematuhi perkataan para manajer juga dokter. Baru saja Suga mengutuskan untuk bangkit dari keterpurukannya, dokter datang untuk memeriksa kondisi Suga.

"Min Yoongi, benar?" Tanya dokter dan Suga hanya mengangguk.

"Dua hari lagi kau akan dioperasi. Operasi pengangkatan usus buntu"

 **( BTS )**

Seusai konser, para member BTS memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di belakang panggung. Jungkook beserta V turun panggung bersama setelah Hoseok dan juga Jimin. Karena keadaannya cukup gelap, Jungkook tak bisa dengan jelas melihat tangga. Kakinya salah melangkah, sehingga tubuhnya sedikit oleng. Dengan sigap, lengan yang kuat itu menangkap lengan Jungkook sebelum ia sempat terjatuh.

"Oh, Jungkookie, hati-hati" Ucap V dengan senyum tipis seraya menarik Kookie dalam pelukannya. Jungkook tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi, karena jantungnya berdegup kencang sehingga membuat tubuhnya melemas. Menunjukkan bahwa ia bukanlah seorang lelaki yang lemah, ia segera melepaskan tubuhnya dari dalam tubuh V yang hangat.

"Terima kasih, hyung" Ucap sang maknae dengan senyum yang ia buat serta V membalas senyuman tersebut dengan 'cengiran kotak' khas miliknya. Jungkook segera berlalu karena dia sangat haus. Bernyanyi penuh dan menikmatinya juga menghabiskan banyak tenaga. Sementara V, masih terdiam didempat.

' _Tubuhnya.. pas sekali denganku. Apa karena tinggi kami? Bukan, bukan. Dia memang pas'_ Mulai lagi bahasa alien yang hanya dimengerti oleh V sendiri dan juga terdengar ambigu _'Entah mengapa ini... menyenangkan?'_ V tanpa sadar menutup setengah wajahnya dengan salah satu telapak tangan miliknya pertanda ia sangat senang. Dengan berlari, ia menyusul Jungkook sambil berteriak; sama seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Seusai mereka beristirahat, mereka memutuskan untuk menjenguk Suga sementara waktu karena mereka telah mendapat kabar dari salah satu staff yang menjaga Suga bahwa Suga sudah bisa diajak bicara. Tentu saja kabar tersebut membuat mereka senang, termasuk Jimin. Akhirnya, ia memiliki kesempatan berbicara juga. Ia menyesal karena waktu itu ia sempat meneriaki hyung-nya. Habisnya, ia kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa menjaga hubungan persaudaraannya dengan Suga.

Singkat cerita, mereka telah berada di rumah sakit. Para member diperbolehkan masuk setelah suster memeriksa kondisi namja yang identik dengan kata 'swag' itu. Seluruh member menyapa Suga dan menanyakan keadaannya, Suga sudah bertenaga sedikit dan dapat mengkritik penampilan V, Jungkook, Hoseok serta Jimin dengan lidah pedas khas miliknya. Suga sudah kembali pada keadaannya semula, ini berarti ia tak akan lama berada di rumah sakit. Tawa lucu Jimin terdengar berkali-kali atas candaan Hoseok dan juga member yang lain. Padahal, beberapa jam yang lalu ia tak bisa tertawa sama sekali.

Sang manajer sidah memutuskan akan menceritakan bahwa Suga akan dioperasi nanti saja, saat mereka sudah berada di dorm. Jika ia memberitahu hal ini sekarang, suasana akan menjadi _down_ sama seperti saat waktu pertama kali Suga dibawa ke sini.

"Ayo, kita pulang" Ajak manajer yang disambut dengan gumaman kecewa dari masing-masing member.

"Aku ingin disini" Ucap Jimin tiba-tiba "Aku ingin menjaga Yoongi-hyung. Kalian pulang saja" Sontak hal tersebut membuat Suga terbelalak. Ingin rasanya ia melarang dengan tegas, namun sepertinya sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat melihat ekspresi Jimin yang cukup serius.

"Yaak! Kalau begitu aku juga ikut!" V menyerocos, ada-ada saja anak ini. Jungkook mencubit pelan tangan V dan terlihat seperti membisikan sesuatu. Seusai itu, V memutuskan dengan cepat bahwa ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemani Suga dan Jimin.

Manajer menaikkan kacamatanya dan menghela nafas, "Baiklah, jaga diri baik-baik. Ayo, semua" Ajak sang manajer yang berlalu diikuti para member yang lain terkecuali Jimin. Selepas mereka berlalu, kini hanya tersisa Jimin dan juga Suga yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Jimin menatap seluruh ruangan dan mendapati makanan yang dibawa oleh suster belum tersentuh.

"Hyung tidak makan? Nanti tidak ada tenaganya, lho. Dasar, hyung bodoh" Cibir Jimin seraya hendak mengambil makanan tersebut, lalu ia dicegat oleh lengan putih milik Suga. Otomatis, ia berhenti.

"H-hyung?"

"Aku tidak nafsu makan"

"Tapi hyung—"

"—Peluk aku"

"Huh?"

Apakah Jimin tak salah dengar? Barusan Suga ingin dia dipeluk? Perlahan, Jimin kembali mendekati Suga dan memeluk tubuh Suga yang tengah terduduk di atas kasur. Jimin tak pernah tahu rasanya jika memeluk hyung-nya akan senyaman ini. Tanpa sadar, ia menekukkan senyum tipis dan kedua 'pipi babi'nya terangkat. Ia tak berani bergerak banyak karena takut akan terjadi sesuatu pada Suga.

Ah, tersenyum?

"Jiminie" Panggil Suga tepat di telinga Jimin yang membuat sekujur tubuh Jimin merinding karenanya. Jimin tak berbicara banyak karena terdengar bahwa Suga ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Menurutku penampilanmu tadi buruk! Jelek!" Ucap Suga sambil terkekeh pelan. Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Baru saja ia ingin protes, tapi Suga sudah melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Apa... yang membuat penampilanmu buruk tadi, hm? Aku? Ha! Aku tahu aku lebih tampan darimu, makanya kau tak percaya diri di depan kamera, heh?" Nah, nada seperti inilah yang membuat Jimin ingin memukul-mukul hyung-nya. Kepercayaan diri macam apa itu?!

"Tapi yang lebih penting dari itu.." Suga melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Jimin dan Jimin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya karena penasaran akan hal yang sebenarnya ingin disampaikan oleh Suga. Suga menggenggam lembut kedua pergelangan tangan Jimin secara tiba-tiba. Rasanya seperti tersengat listrik, batin Jimin. Ia bahkan tak mengerti hal tersebut. Apakah Suga memiliki elemen dalam diri— Stop, itu tak mungkin terjadi. Tapi kalau itu terjadi malah keren, sih.

"..Aku akan dioperasi pengangkatan usus buntu.. tingkat keberhasilannya.. kecil" Ucap Suga bohong, sembari ia menahan senyumnya. Kepalanya juga ia tundukan untuk menghayati peran Suga-yang-terancam-ga-berhasil-operasi miliknya. Sekedar info, proses pengangkatan usus buntu memiliki tingkat keberhasilan yang tinggi dan jarang mengalami komplikasi jangka panjang. Hanya saja, proses pemulihannya akan bergantung pada apendektomi ( Sejenis pilihan/? Dalam operasi. Selanjutnya, tanya mbah gugel ya wkwk) yang dilakukan.

Jika itu adalah Jimin, ia selalu mempercayai kata-kata Suga karena menurutnya Suga adalah orang yang mengetahui hal banyak dan segalanya juga masuk dalam nalar. Untuk beberapa detik, tak ada respon dari sang namja yang ia genggam pergelangan tangannya. Suga memutuskan untuk mengadahkan kepalanya agar melihat ekspresi Jimin, tiba-tiba—

"Hiks.. hiks.."

Air mata mengalir pada kedua pipi _chubby_ yang memerah itu. Ciri khas seorang Park Jimin jika tak dapat membendung emosinya adalah pipinya yang memerah. Suga tak tahan melihat mahkluk didepannya ini. Astaga, ia ingin tertawa. Inilah alasannya ia senang menggoda dongsaengnya, Jimin. Karena hal ini menyenangkan.

"Pfft—"

"Kenapa hyung tertawa?! Hiks.. Memangnya ada yang lucu?! Kalau Yoongi-hyung nanti gagal operasi gimana?! Ga ada yang.. bisa ku ejek 'bodoh' lagi, tahu?!" Protes Jimin dengan nada beratnya yang bergetar karena air matanya yang tak berhenti keluar.

Ah, gawat. Suga tak tahan. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang Jimin lalu menariknya. Senyum tipis yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh Jimin mengarah padanya. Sementara itu, Jimin masih berusaha mengusap air matanya.

"Jiminie, kau mengkhawatirkaku?"

"Memangnya ucapanku tadi tidak jelas?! Dasar Yoongi-hyung bodoh!"

"Pfft— kau tidak bisa hidup tanpaku, hm?"

"HYUNG-BODOH!"

"Hahaha!"

Suga rasa, dipanggil 'bodoh' seumur hidupnya tak masalah, asalkan yang memanggilnya itu hanyalah seorang Park Jimin.

 **( BTS )**

Mobil milik para member BTS telah terparkir rapi didepan dorm mereka pertanda bahwa mereka sudah pulang. Para staff, karyawan, manajer, juga member BTS saling membungkukkan badan dan berterima kasih atas kerja sama hari ini, walaupun tak semaksimal yang diharapkan. Hoseok langsung pergi ke dapur untuk mencari minuman dingin, Namjoon dan Jin pergi ke kamar untuk mengganti baju dan langsung mandi, sementara itu V dan Jungkook duduk pada sofa yang sama di Ruang tamu.

"V-hyung" Panggil Jungkook dengan ekspresi wajah yang abstrak; sulit digambarkan antara sedih atau marah atau apapun. V yang menoleh, selanjutnya melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Jungkook gemas. Ia dekatkan kepalanya pada kening Jungkook dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri. Entah mengapa V merasa senang hari ini. Memang sih, ia sulit dikendalikan jika sudah _over-excited_ tapi entahlah, sejak ia dapat menyelamatkan Jungkook perasaannya tak terbendung.

Bayangkan saja, mulai dari ia mengambil minum, ia memeluk Jungkook. Perjalanan menuju mobil, saat Jungkook ke kamar mandi— Oke, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Intinya, V hanya senang. Ia tak mengerti. Sekedar senang atau... hanya senang? Memangnya, ia senang karena apa? Perasaan apa ini?

V malah bengong sekarang.

"V-hyung? Jungkookie kepada V-hyung, hola hello?" Tangan Jungkook melambai-lambai pada namja yang terkenal dengan julukan 'Blank Tae' ini. Lihat saja ekspresinya sekarang; mulut yang terbuka dan pandangan yang menatap lurus kedepan namun terlihat kosong.

"O-oh, heheh— kenapa, Jungkookie?~"

"Setelah mandi, aku ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu, hyung" Ucap Jungkook dengan tatapan seriusnya yang hanya dianggap candaan oleh V. V malah tertawa dibuatnya.

"Hahaha! Bicara saja langsung, memangnya ada apa?"

Jungkook menggertakkan rahangnya lalu menarik kerah baju V dengan kasar. V sontak saja terkaget akan hal tersebut, kedua matanya melotot dan menatap sang maknae. Tak pernah Jungkook bersikap seperti ini kecuali saat mereka sedang bercanda saja. Walaupun V itu konyol, namun ia dapat mengerti situasi dengan cermat. Menurutnya, Jungkook bersungguh-sungguh kali ini.

"Nanti.. temui aku.. di ruang latihan" Ucap Jungkook nyaris berbisk, namun V dapat mendengarnya. Jantung V berdegup untuk sesaat, karena— Oh, ini sulit dijelaskan. V tak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya. Ini aneh. Jungkook bangkit untuk berdiri lalu segera berlari dan V terlambat untuk mencegat Jungkook pergi. Sebenarnya ada apa?

 **( BTS )**

Sesuai dengan perjanjian, V datang ke ruang latihan seperti yang dikatakan Jungkook, tentu setelah mandi. Saat memasuki ruangan tersebut, ia mendapati Jungkook tengah berdiri di depan kaca namun dirinya hanya diam berdiri. V melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Ia kira, ia akan berlatih bersama Jungkook.

"Lho? Kookie~ Kamu tida—"

"Hyung" Potong Jungkook dan langsung membalikkan badan dengan kepala yang tertunduk. V kaget dan bergeming. Rasanya tenggorokannya tersangkut sesuatu, ia tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Hyung, aku tau kau mendekatiku, memelukku, mencubit pipiku, mengusap lembut rambutku, melingkarkan tanganmu di pinggangku, mengusap keningmu pada keningku, memberikanku semangat dan bahkan menemani di saat terbaikku hanyalah hiburan untuk mereka—"

 _Tidak, tidak._

"—Lalu setelah semua itu, kau akan mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada kamera dan senang akan hal itu. Tak pernah sedikitpun menoleh ke arahku. Itu semua.. demi penggemar kita, bukan?—"

 _Kookie, kau tidak mengerti—_

"Aku menyukaimu, hyung. Aku menyukai kelembutanmu, keanehanmu, kegilaanmu, suaramu, sisi professional darimu, gayamu, candaanmu, wajahmu, semuanya, hyung—"

 _...Benarkah? S-suka seperti apa? Aku tak mengerti—_

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika tak ada dirimu disampingku, Kim Taehyung. Julukan 'flower boy' dariku memang berefek padamu, eh?—"

 _Hentikan—_

"Chohaheyo, hyung. Saranghamnida. Aku benar-benar mencintamu dari lubuk hatiku, dan aku tak berharap apapun darimu, hyung. Rasa suka ini... lebih dari sekedar aku mengagumimu—"

 _..._

"Tapi kau tahu, aku sadar bahwa aku hanya kau anggap sebagai teman, bukan? Sahabat, benar? Aku sadar bahwa posisiku tak sanggup mencapaimu yang sudah berada di langit. Aku hanyalah sebuah danau yang hanya bisa bertatapan dengan langit tanpa bisa menyentuhnya..."

 _..._

"H-hyung?!"

"..Huh?"

"Mengapa kau... menangis?"

"Ah.. heh?!"

 _Aku tidak tahu mengapa tapi ini.. sakit_

 _._

 _._

 _Amugeotdo saenggak hajima_

 _Heon amumaldo keoonaejidoma_

 _Ayo.._

 _Geunyang naege useo jwo_

 _Yeah..._

 _._

 _._

 _Don't think of anything_

 _Don't say even a single word_

 _E yo.._

 _Just smile at me_

 _Yeah..._

 **( TBC )**

 **Chapter 4 update! /bgm: jeng jeng jeeng/**

 **Yang diitalic itu isi hatinya V, kecuali waktu lirik lagu. Saya mau buatnya lil humor tapi jadinya begini.** **Mian hamnida. /bows/ btw lirik lagunya gampang ditebak 'kan ya? #gapenting**

 **Oh ya, latar waktu ff ini dimana masih jaman-jaman sebelum album 'The Most Beautiful Moment in Life pt. 1' keluar ya. Jadi jaman-jamannya boys in luv gitu.**

 **Maaf sebelumnya, karena saya tidak menyadari penulisan 'hyung' dari perempuan untuk lelaki yang lebih tua. Saya malu waktu ngeliatnya wkwk habisnya ga sadar sih. Terima kasih yang sudah mengingatkan! ^^ semoga saja hal ini tak terulang kembali dan tetaplah memberi saya krisan manis dari kalian, oke?**

 **Nah, untuk para reviewers terima kasih lagi karena telah mereview serta memberikan kritik/saran juga kesan kalian!^^ Saya akan membalasnya lewat PM. Kalo ceritanya ngebosenin bilang ya wkwk /plak direview lebih baik, kalo ga mau ya yowes lah :v**

 **Yak, saya malah nyerocos.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih telah membaca!**


	5. Chapter 5

JH: Ah.. Jimin is no fun.. ah my heart is.. oh my god.. my heart is oh my god..

RM: Jimin?

JM: Yeah?

RM: You got no jams.

 **( BEEEP. Forget it *rotfl* )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fanservice? Fanservice!**

 **K+ - T**

 **Bangtanboys dibawah naungan BigHit Entertainment, membernya lahir dari emak-babenya. Saya sebagai author cuma minjem nama.**

 **Cast oleh semua member BTS**

 **VKook and YoonMin Fanfic**

 **( V and Yoongi as a seme; Kookie and ChimChim as an uke )**

 **BL/YAOI/BoyXBoy/Friendship/Romance & humor (gagal)**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **[ Fanfic ini merupakan fanfic pertama saya dalam fandom ini. Merupakan hasil jerih payah pemikiran saya sendiri. Mohon maaf jika banyak istilah yang salah karena saya masih baru dalam mengenal bahasa korea. Berkaryalah dengan imajinasimu sendiri dan jangan menjiplak milik orang lain. Trims ]**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ V's POV ]**

Selepas kejadian yang menimpaku tadi malam, aku tidak bisa menutup mataku untuk tidur. Padahal biasanya aku mudah sekali tertidur. Aku tak mengerti hal ini. Bahkan perkataan Jungkook masih terngiang-ngiang dalam benakku. Ia berkata bahwa ia menyukaiku tapi..

 **-Flashback-**

" **Hyung, aku tau kau mendekatiku, memelukku, mencubit pipiku, mengusap lembut rambutku, melingkarkan tanganmu di pinggangku, mengusap keningmu pada keningku, memberikanku semangat dan bahkan menemani di saat terbaikku hanyalah hiburan untuk mereka—"**

"— **Lalu setelah semua itu, kau akan mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada kamera dan senang akan hal itu. Tak pernah sedikitpun menoleh ke arahku. Itu semua.. demi penggemar kita, bukan?—"**

" **Aku menyukaimu, hyung. Aku menyukai kelembutanmu, keanehanmu, kegilaanmu, suaramu, sisi professional darimu, gayamu, candaanmu, wajahmu, semuanya, hyung—"**

" **Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika tak ada dirimu disampingku, Kim Taehyung. Julukan 'flower boy' dariku memang berefek padamu, eh?—"**

" **Chohaheyo, hyung. Saranghamnida. Aku benar-benar mencintamu dari lubuk hatiku, dan aku tak berharap apapun darimu, hyung. Rasa suka ini... lebih dari sekedar aku mengagumimu—"**

" **Tapi kau tahu, aku sadar bahwa aku hanya kau anggap sebagai teman, bukan? Sahabat, benar? Aku sadar bahwa posisiku tak sanggup mencapaimu yang sudah berada di langit. Aku hanyalah sebuah danau yang hanya bisa bertatapan dengan langit tanpa bisa menyentuhnya..."**

 **Seluruh kalimat itu kudengar dan kuserap dalam telingaku, mencoba mengerti tentang apa yang sedang disampaikan. Namun, sepertinya hal tersebut tak sampai menuju hati serta pikiranku. Rasanya.. ada yang meremas jantungku dengan kuat. Sakit, sesak, membuat lidahku kelu. Tanpa sadar, airmataku keluar dan ekspresiku kosong begitu saja.**

" **H-hyung?!"**

" **..Huh?"**

" **Mengapa kau... menangis?"**

" **Ah.. heh?!"**

 **Aku bahkan baru sadar ketika namja manis didepanku itu menyadarkanku. Sakit, namun aku tak mengerti. Jika memang hal ini tak berarti, bukankah tak seharusnya aku menangis? Lalu mengapa air mataku keluar? Ini berlebihan. Tubuhku bereaksi dengan aneh.**

 **Jungkook segera mengambilkanku tisu dan serta merta mengusap pipiku dari air mata yang berderai. Aku membiarkannya saja, seraya menatap pemuda itu. Dia memang manis walaupun terkadang ia sedikit jahil dengan para hyung-nya. Aku bahkan tak percaya bahwa ialah yang sering ku ajak untuk bercanda.**

" **Hyung selalu saja bodoh seperti ini. Menangis tanpa sebab, teriak tanpa sebab, lalu menari tanpa sebab. Kau memang aneh, V-hyung" Ujarnya setelah selesai membersihkan wajahku. Tanpa sadar, aku terhenyuk dan senyum tipis terbentuk pada bibir tipisku.**

" **Kookie, aku ingin bertanya padamu"Aku mendekati wajahku pada wajahnya hingga hidung mancung kami bersentuhan. Kedua manik milikku menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan yang dalam. Jungkook terlihat kaget dan menunjukkan ekspresi yang –lagi-lagi– ia lakukan dengan lucu. Ia pasti berfikir: 'Tidak ada kamera untuk selfcam atau apapun itu, bukan? Tidak ada variety show yang bertujuan untuk mengejutkan orang di dorm ini, bukan?'. Oh sial, aku ingin tertawa setelah memikirkannya.**

" **N-ne?"**

" **Kau menyukaiku, bukan?"**

" **Ne..."**

" **Kalau begitu, aku berusaha untuk mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya.."**

" **Maksudmu, hyung?"**

 **Senyum penuh arti kuberikan pada Jungkook seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya degan gemas, "Kau tak perlu mengerti sekarang, errgh" Ucapku gemas "Sekarang tidurlah, besok kita akan pergi ke Rumah sakit untuk operasi Yoongi-hyung"**

 **Aku langsung saja melesat pergi dari hadapannya. Bingung, itulah yang kurasakan. Aku sendiri saja tak yakin dengan kalimatku, bagaimana aku bisa membuktikan hal tersebut pada Kookie? Mulut aneh, mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat aneh, bahkan aku sangat aneh saat ini. Pada siapa aku bertanya jika sudah begini?**

 **-End of Flashback-**

"Ah.. sulit sekali.." Aku yang tertidur di sofa menunggu member yang lain untuk berberes tak lekas berpindah satu sentipun dari tempat yang nyaman ini. Tiba-tiba saja, aku mendengar suara yang tak asing di telingaku dan sepertinya dirinya memperhatikanku dari tadi.

"Apanya yang 'susah sekali'?"

"Jin-hyung! Arggh, kau datang di saat yang tepat!" Ucapku seraya bangkit untuk duduk dan memberikan isyarat agar Jin-hyung duduk disampingku. Jin-hyung merupakan orang yang pertama kali kuajak berteman saat diterima pada boy grup ini, karena kesan awal aku melihatnya bahwa ia sangat tenang dan pendiam. Jadi, untuk mendapat perhatiannya, aku menari dengan aneh dihadapannya dan kamipun berteman. Mungkin Jin-hyung akan menganggapku orang gila, namun karena kejadian itu kami menjalani hubungan persahabatan yang baik.

"Hm? Ada apa? Ada apa?" Tanyanya penasaran seraya duduk disampingku.

"Aku ingin bertanya..."

 **[ End of V's POV ]**

 **( BTS )**

"Jiminie.."

"Hngg.."

"Jimin"

"Hmngg.."

"Park Jimin" Suga berbisik pada telinga Jimin yang tengah dengan nikmatnya tertidur. Karena memang suara Suga yang berat itu telah disensor sebagai suara-yang-membuat-Jimin-bergetar di otak Jimin, ia langsung saja terbangun dan terpekik kaget.

"Huwoo!"

Berkali-kali Suga mencoba membangunkan Jimin yang tengah tertidur disamping tempat tidurnya. Rencananya, Jimin ingin menjaga Suga semalaman, namun akhirnya ia tertidur juga. Konser terakhir yang berlangsung pada kemari sore telah memakan habis tenaga dari dalam tubuh –yang menurutnya– proporsional tersebut. Tetapi kelihatannya ekspetasi sungguh berbeda dengan kenyataan. Jadinya Suga lah yang mebangunkannya saat ini. Operasinya akan berlangsung sekitar dua jam lagi, jadi selama itu juga Jimin harus menunggu diluar.

"Sebentar lagi suster akan datang, kau tunggulah diluar" Ucap Suga dengan mimik wajah yang serius. Jimin mengangguk dan memberikan semangat pada Suga. Ia sepertinya masih mempercayai perkataan Suga dimana operasi ringan ini dilebih-lebihkan oleh sang pasien. Ada-ada saja. Selepas Jimin keluar ruangan, Suga tertawa kecil dengan suara beratnya. Ia bisa membayangkan ekspresi wajah Jimin jika tahu bahwa dia dibohongi.

"Bilang orang 'bodoh' tapi sendirinya 'bodoh'" Gumam Suga dengan sweg-nya.

20 menit setelah Jimin keluar dari ruangan tersebut, para member juga sang manajer datang. Mereka bertanya tentang keadaan Suga, namun Jimin hanya bisa menjelaskan sedikit karena ia tertidur semalam. Hoseok langsung saja memberikannya semangat dan mengintip suster yang tengah mempersiapkan alat dengan cermat melalui jendela pintu.

Selesai dengan segala _chitchat_ , Jimin melirik Jungkook yang kelihatannya berjauhan dari V. Biasanya mereka dekat sekali layaknya amplop dan perangko. Oh, ini kesempatan Jimin untuk mendekati Jungkook, bukan? Jimin sangat menyukai Jungkook, karena menurutnya Jungkook sama _perfect_ -nya dengan dirinya. Dari sisi mana? Kita tak akan pernah tahu kecuali Jimin sendiri. Selain itu juga, Jungkook begitu menggemaskan dan mudah diajak bergaul. Ia mencintai segalanya dari Jungkook.

Jimin segera mendekati Jungkook yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan Namjoon. Ia langsung saja merangkul bahu Jungkook setelah mendapati tempat disamping Jungkook. Tanpa Jimin sadari, ia sedang ditatap oleh V dan juga Hoseok.

"Jungkookie~ Aku rindu padamu~" Ucapnya dengan manja yang sedikit membuat Jungkook merasa tak nyaman. Perasaan Jungkook berbalik dengan Jimin, ia lebih menganggap Jimin sebagai hyung-yang-gampang-dijahili daripada menganggap kagum atau apapun. Yah, mengingat ia juga telah setia pada seorang alien dari planet nan jauh disana (re: V).

"Jimin-hyung, ini di rumah sakit, kau tak boleh berisik" Ucap sang magnae dengan tegas dan sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jimin. Namjoon yang berada di sebelah Jungkook tertawa mengejek sesaat setelah Jungkook berkata seperti itu.

"Yang lebih tua seharusnya sadar, dong bhahaha"

"Tak apa-apa, asal yang bilang begitu Jungkookie~" Jimin baru saja ingin memeluk Jungkook, namun Jungkook sudah pindah begitu saja ke samping Hoseok hingga akhirnya Jimin malah tertidur di paha Namjoon. Namjoon yang merupakan sosok jahil, malah tersenyum manis layaknya seorang gadis remaja yang baru melihat sang pujaan hati.

"Jimin-oppa~~" Nah, Namjoon mulai ber-aegyo. Jimin rasanya merinding saat melihatnya. Beginikah kelakuan 'genius leader' dari BTS? Astaga. Jimin tak bisa menahan tawanya dan memukul-mukul bahu Namjoon cukup keras hingga Namjoon mengusap-usap bahunya sendiri. Member yang lain hanya tersenyum dan geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua.

"Jimin-ah" Panggil Hoseok secara tiba-tiba. Jimin langsung saja menoleh ke arah Hoseok. Belum sempat ia bertanya 'ada apa hyung?' langsung saja Hoseok menarik lengan Jimin yang terbungkus oleh balutan sweater putih yang ia pakai.

"Aku ingin berbicara" Hoseok menarik tangan Jimin dan berjalan cepat, sementara itu Jimin mulai bersusah payah mengikuti langkah hyung-nya. Mengapa Hoseok begitu terburu-buru? Mengapa tak langsung saja berbicara didepan semua member? Memangnya hal yang ingin disampaikan olehnya begitu penting? Sungguh banyak pertanyaan di benak Jimin dan tak bisa ia lontarkan.

 **( BTS )**

Kini Jimin dan Hoseok sudah berada pada bangku taman rumah sakit. Keadaan taman cukup sepi dan hanya dihiasi dengan pemandangan suster yang berlalu-lalang. Mereka sama-sama terengah-engah selepas berlari. Jarak dari ruangan Suga menuju taman cukup jauh, maka dari itu hal tersebut cukup menguras tenaga mereka berdua.

"Hah.. hah.. ada apa sih, Hobi-hyung?" Ucap Jimin tak begitu jelas karena masih berusaha mengembalikan deru nafasnya agar menjadi normal kembali. Hoseok juga tidak menjawab, malah melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jangan.. hah.. hah.. oh.. seharusnya kita tidak berlari tadi" Hoseok malah merusak suasana serius yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Jimin tertawa mendengarnya. Bukankah tadi Hoseok yang mengajaknya untuk berlari?

"Phew," Terlihat Jimin sudah terlihat membaik, ia pun mulai menduduki bangku besi bercat putih yang kapasitasnya cukup untuk tiga orang saja. Melihat hal itu, Hoseok duduk di sebelah Jimin. Sepertinya sang rapper juga sudah dapat mengembalikan nafasnya agar menjadi normal.

"Ini semua tentang kita, Jimin. Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu, namun aku tak mengumbar apa yang telah kujaga" Hoseok mulai mengucapkan kalimat yang terdengar seperti bahasa Negara lain dan bukannya bahasa korea. Jimin menautkan salah satu alisnya pertanda bahwa ia bingung.

"Sebenarnya... aku..."

 **( TBC )**

 **Update nih jeng jeng jeeng(?)**

 **Sebenarnya saya bingung mau nulis mana yang duluan(?) didalam pikiran saya, mungkin karena itu chapter ini jadi pendek dan kesan Vkook ataupun Yoonminnya gak ada. Chapter depan pasti ada kok. Mohon maaf /bows/ maaf juga kalau masih banyak typo bertebaran, setiap kalia saya mau post pasti saya periksa dulu, yah siapa tau aja ada yang kelewatan /plak**

 **Cluenya adalah: V #gajelas**

 **Sejujurnya selama membuat fic ini saya agak kehilangan semangat, jadi saya membangkitkan semangat dengan melihat meme meme BTS atau nonton hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan pairing disini. #gapenting**

 **Terima kasih untuk para reviewers, terima kasih juga untuk kalian yang sudah follow atau fav story ini. Saya ga ngira bakal ada yang ngikutin ampe sejauh ini, padahal menurut saya nih ff ga jelas banget :'v /luyangbuatsendiriwoi**

 **Jangan lupa sertakan krisan dari kalian atau mungkin review(?), kalau yang tak berminat review dan hanya menjadi silent reader juga gapapa, saya menghargai kalian semua =)**

 **Nah, sekian dari saya dan terima kasih telah membaca!**


	6. Chapter 6

**[ Hoseok's POV ]**

 **-Flashback -**

Ini adalah konser kesekian kami sebagai boy grup yang benar-benar mengalami jatuh bangun. Hari ini kami mendapat penghargaan kembali, kami mendapat hasil yang memuaskan dari kerja keras kami. Saat kami berada di belakang panggung, seluruh staff beserta manajer memberikan kami pujian atas kerja keras kami dan juga semangat. Dengan adanya kemenangan ini, aku berharap jika kami dapat menjadi yang lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Sial, air mataku nyaris keluar.

Kedua manik mataku mulai mencari sosok yang sangat bekerja keras, yang paling menginginkan keberhasilan, seorang Park Jimin. Ah, itu dia sedang duduk di sofa dan memainkan ponsel miliknya. Aku segera menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Jimin-ah!~" Sapaku dengan ceria dan dibalas oleh senyuman juga darinya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya. Jimin adalah teman pertamaku semenjak aku diterima di BigHit. Sejak aku pertama kali melihatnya, ia begitu lugu dan terlihat seperti pembicara yang baik. Ia begitu menarik perhatianku dan aku—

—jatuh cinta saat pertama kali melihatnya. Aku tak bisa melupakan hari dimana aku yang pertama kali menyapanya dengan bahasa yang formal. Jika kami mengingatnya, kami akan tertawa terbahak-bahak dan aku ingin memukul wajahnya. Kami serta Jungkook membuat video graduasi bersama dan aku merasa senang akan hal tersebut. Ia memiliki banyak talenta, ditambah lagi dengan sifat kerja kerasnya. Semakin lama aku mengenalnya, ternyata memang benar dugaanku bahwa ia begitu asyik dan ternyata ia cerewet. Hal tersebut membuat aku semakin tergila-gila kepadanya.

Beralih, aku menatap ponsel yang ia pegang dan sepertinya ia tengah membuka akun tw*tter official kami dan hendak membuat selca. Ini kesempatan bagiku untuk mengambil selca bersamanya, bukan? Kamipun selca bersama.

Selepas kami di dorm, kami beristirahat sejenak sebelum kami kembali latihan. Hari ini memang melelahkan, namun tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan jadwal keseharian kami yang begitu padat. Aku baru saja selesai mandi dan berpakaian, namun tak sengaja melihat Yoongi-hyung masih berada di ruang tempatnya bekerja. Seperti biasanya, ia sendirian. Pintu ruangan itu terbuka sehingga aku bisa melihatnya. Aku pun segera menghampirinya dan menyuruhnya agar berhenti dulu untuk membuat lagu dan segera mandi, namun terlihat wajahnya putus asa.

"Hyung? Ada apa? Lebih baik kau mandi dulu" Tawarku yang dbalas oleh gelengan Yoongi-hyung. Yoongi-hyung memang tak begitu bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya, namun ia senang jika seseorang mencoba untuk peduli padanya.

"Bagaimana ini.. Hoseok.."

"Huh? Ada apa? Ceritakan saja padaku"

"Aku.. sangat menyukai Jimin"

Oh—

"Tidak, aku mencintainya" Lanjut Yoongi-hyung sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Aku bungkam.

Aku yang biasanya dapat menyelesaikan masalah dengan caraku sendiri kini hanya bisa terdiam.

Habisnya.. ini sakit, astaga.

Saat itu juga, aku menepuk-nepuk bahu Yoongi-hyung sebagai penyemangat, walaupun hatiku sendiri cukup sakit saat mendengarnya. Aku adalah temannya, mana bisa aku tidak memberinya semangat? Namun disatu sisi aku begitu jahat karena aku iri jika ia menyukai orang yang sama denganku.

Sial—

"Hoseok, berjanjilah untuk tidak berkata apapun tentang hal ini. Aku mohon" Aku tak pernah melihat wajah Yoongi-hyung yang memelas dan meminta lebih padaku. Biasanya ia merupakan sosok yang tegas namun lihatlah sekarang, betapa lemahnya dirinya.

"Hm, rahasiamu aman padaku. Sekarang bersihkan dirimu dan semangat!" Ucapku dengan cengiran tipis yang kupaksakan.

—rasanya aku ingin menangis.

Ralat,

Hatiku sudah menangis.

 **-End of Flashback-**

 **[ End of Hoseok's POV ]**

.

.

 _da kkeutnan georaneunde nan_

 _meomchul suga eobtne_

 _ttamininji nunmurinji na deoneun bunan_

 _mothae oh_

 _nae balgabeoseun sarangdo geochin_

 _taepung baramdo_

 _nareul deo ttwigemam hae nae simjanggwa_

 _hamkke_

 _._

 _._

 _everybody say it is over but i can't_

 _stop this_

 _i can't tell whether it is sweat or tears_

 _my bare-love and tough typhoon and wind_

 _can only make me run more with my heart_

 _._

 _._

 **Fanservice? Fanservice!**

 **K+ - T**

 **Bangtanboys dibawah naungan BigHit Entertainment, membernya lahir dari emak-babenya. Saya sebagai author cuma minjem nama.**

 **Cast oleh semua member BTS**

 **VKook and YoonMin Fanfic**

 **( V and Yoongi as a seme; Kookie and ChimChim as an uke )**

 **BL/YAOI/BoyXBoy/Friendship/Romance & humor (gagal)**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **[ Fanfic ini merupakan fanfic pertama saya dalam fandom ini. Merupakan hasil jerih payah pemikiran saya sendiri. Mohon maaf jika banyak istilah yang salah karena saya masih baru dalam mengenal bahasa korea. Berkaryalah dengan imajinasimu sendiri dan jangan menjiplak milik orang lain. Trims ]**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ V's POV ]**

Aku.

Bingung.

Mengapa aku perhatikan bahwa kookie manisku menjauh dariku? Lihat saja, sedari tadi ia lebih memilih dirinya bersama Namjoon-hyung. Bahkan dimobil juga ia yang biasanya duduk disebelahku malah memilih untuk duduk disamping kursi sopir. Melihat hal itu, aku merasa geram. Mengapa aku merasa geram? Seharusnya bisa saja aku langsung duduk disampingnya dan menyapanya, bukan? Jin-hyung menghentikanku dan berbisik padaku.

"Taehyungie, kini kau merasakan apa, hm?" Bisik sang member yang paling tua dari kami, aku pun berpikir sejenak sebelum benar-benar menjawab pertanyaan aneh tersebut.

"Err.. Bagaimana ya.."

Jin-hyung _facepalm_.

"Kau masih tidak mengerti, Kim Taehyung?!" Oh, ia memanggil nama lengkapku. Bukan sebuah pertanda yang baik.

"Uh-huh"

Sementara kami berdebat, kami menyadari bahwa Namjoon-hyung telah pergi meninggalkan Jungkook. Mungkin ia ingin ke kamar mandi atau bagaimana. Inilah kesempatanku untuk menyimpulkan perasaanku! Kakiku melangkah mendekati namja bermata bulat tersebut dan terduduk di sebelahnya.

"Halo, Kook—"

"—A-aku rasa aku juga harus ke kamar mandi! Permisi, hyung!" Ucapnya gelagapan dan langsung kabur dari hadapanku. Apa-apaan itu... aneh! Aku geram! Tapi aku tak ingin memukulnya, aku ingin memeluknya. Jin-hyung pun mendekatiku dan duduk disebelahku. Aku mengacak rambut coklatku dengan cepat seraya menyandarkan punggungku ke kepala kursi.

"Nah, sekarang sudah jelas?" Tanyanya lagi, apa maksudnya? Aku hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. Lagi-lagi Jin-hyung _facepalm_. Aku berdoa semoga wajahnya tak rata setelah melakukan hal tersebut berulang-ulang.

"Taehyungie"

"Hm?"

"Kau itu cemburu" Ucap Jin-hyung diakhiri tawa pelan dan menepuk-nepuk pundakku. Cemburu? Benarkah? Ini yang dinamakan 'cemburu'? Perasaan dimana kau geram melihat 'dia' bersama orang lain? Tapi Kookie bukan sepenuhnya milikku—

Tanpa disadari wajahku memanas. Untuk menghindari rasa malu, aku mengusap-usap wajahku seperti gerakan membasuh wajah. Jika dipikir-pikir, memalukan juga jika pada usiaku yang sudah bisa diartikan dapat mengerti hal seperti ini malah menjadi sebaliknya; tak mengerti. Namun sedikit demi sedikit rasanya aku dapat memahami perasaan ini.

"Ini menyenangkan, Jin-hyung"

"Sudah kubilang, itu namanya cin—"

"SSSTTTT. Jangan cepat-cepat menyimpulkan begitu, Jin-hyung. Aku tak boleh mengambil kesimpulan dengan cepat karena aku... buruk jika sudah menjalani sebuah hubungan" Jelasku pada akhirnya yang membuat Jin-hyung terdiam. Aku hanya takut jika nantinya aku memilih Kookie, malah aku yang kembali dan berlari. Aku takut jika aku akan mengecewakan dirinya kelak.

"Mengapa kau harus takut jika kau sudah yakin pada hatimu sendiri, Taehyungie? Kuperhatikan kalian memiliki perasaan yang sama. Jika memang pada waktu itu Jungkook ingin menyerah untuk menyukaimu, sampai saat ini ia seharusnya tak menatap matamu atau berbicara denganmu. Ia nampak memaksakan diri untuk hal ini" Penjelasan Jin-hyung membuat aku merenungkan segala hal yang kulalui bersama Jungkook.

Kami memang selalu bersama, melakukan segalanya bersama, dan saling berbagi cerita juga solusi untuk permasalahan kehidupan masing-masing. Tapi...

"Jika Jungkook adalah orang lain, apakah kau yakin dapat melakukan segalanya bersama dengan hati yang senang?" Jin-hyung bertanya seolah-olah ia mengetahui isi pikiranku dan juga hati kecilku yang tengah berbicara.

Benar juga, misalkan saja Kookie digantikan oleh Jimin. Mungkin jadinya akan seru, namun apakah dapat se-menyenangkan sama seperti Jungkook? Apakah ia dapat memeluk orang lain sama seperti Jungkook? Jika orang lain tersebut menyatakan perasaannya didepanku sama seperti Jungkook, apakah aku akan menangis juga saat tahu bahwa dirinya akan bangkit dari perasaannya yang tak terbalas?

"Belum tentu, Jin-hyung. Aku sudah mulai mengerti"

"Bagus, kukira kau berasal dari planet lain sehingga tak mengerti bahasa korea"

"Kau jahat sekali, Jin-hyung" Aku tertawa setelahnya.

 **[ End of V's POV ]**

 **( BTS )**

 **[ Jimin's POV ]**

"Sebenarnya... aku..."

'Sebenarnya aku'? Apa yang ingin Hoseok-hyung katakan ke padaku? Telinganya memerah. Astaga, apakah ia ingin menangis? Aku tak tega jika melihatnya menangis. Berhentilah terlihat lemah seperti itu, hyung. Kau ini seperti nenek-nenek, kau tahu?

"Hoseok-hyu—"

"Ah- lupakan" Aku dapat mendengar tawa lepas dari bibir tipis Hoseok-hyung. Terdengar sedikit dipaksakan. Bukannya aku bisa membaca pikiran orang, tetapi didepanku ini.. apakah benar dia Hoseok-hyung? Aku dapat melihat ia mendekatiku dan langsung menggenggam kedua bahuku dengan erat. Tinggi badan kami yang berbeda 2 cm membuatku mataku sedikit melirik ke atas. Tentu saja aku menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"'Lupakan' bagaimana? Kau bahkan tak berbicara sepatah katapun, hyung. Sekarang ceritakan padaku apa masalahmu?"

"...haeyo.. Jimin"

"Huh?" Dapat kulihat Hoseok menunduk dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas salah satu bahu milikku. Aku benar-benar tak bisa mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Tunggu, apakah dia sedih jika nanti terjadi sesuatu pada Yoongi-hyung? Aku mengusap-ngusap punggungnya dengan penuh sayang.

"Jangan khawatir, Yoongi-hyung tak akan apa-apa—"

"Berbahagialah dengannya"

Kalimat itu—

Apa maksudnya? Aku sungguh tak mengerti—

"O-oh, aku ingin ke toilet dulu! Sile hamnida!" Dapat kulihat sosok hyung yang berlari dan tanpa sengaja menabrak manajer-hyung setelah mengucapkan kata permisi. Aku melihatnya dari kejauhan, namun terlihat manajer-hyung mencoba mencegat Hoseok-hyung dan ia masih bisa terlepas. Bahkan, ia tak mendengarkan perkataan manajer-hyung.

"Dia... siapa?"

Aku bergumam tanpa sadar.

 **[ End of Jimin's POV ]**

Operasi Suga berlangsung dengan lancar. Mendengar hal tersebut seluruh member mengucapkan syukur. Awalnya manajer memberitahukan bahwa Suga mengalami peradangan, mereka khawatir jika hal tersebut membuat sulit proses pengangkatan usus buntunya, namun nyatanya dokter dapat menangani hal tersebut. Walaupun begitu, para member yang lain belum diperbolehkan untuk menengok Suga dulu karena ia harus melakukan pemulihan dalam pengawasan sang dokter. Jika daya tahan tubuh pasien kuat, maka Suga diharapkan dapat pulang setelah 2-3 hari setelah masa pemulihan. Para member pun memutuskan untuk pulang kembali ke dorm.

Hoseok sudah kembali dari kamar mandi begitu juga dengan Namjoon dan Jungkook. Jimin mendekati V dan juga Jin; tepatnya ia berada di sebelah V yang tengah asyik memerhatikan gerak-gerik dari 'mangsa'nya. Apa ini, Jimin mengganggu saja.

"Psst, Taehyung" Bisik Jimin pada V. V menunjukkan wajah tak suka a la alien miliknya. Ini memang salah Jimin, sih. Namun bukannya berarti ia membenci jika diganggu, setidaknya berikan peringatan atau bagaimana begitu. Oh well, ia semakin kacau sekarang. Mengapa ia begitu sensitif hari ini? Menyebalkan.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Balasnya lalu disambut dengan lirikan Jimin pada punggung Hoseok.

"Apakah kau melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Hoseok-hyung?" Ucapnya pelan dan langsung saja dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari V. Oh, Jimin. Sepertinya kau bertanya pada orang yang salah. Jimin hanya bisa mendengus karena kesal.

V mengherdikkan bahu saat melihat Jimin nampaknya tak puas akan jawaban darinya. Memangnya ia harus menjawab apalagi? V memang tak begitu memperhatikan, tapi sepertinya Hoseok biasa-biasa saja. Ia rasa dirinya juga tak begitu bodoh untuk mengerti ekspresi dari seseorang, yah, kecuali dengan satu orang.

"Jin-hyung" Bisik V pada Jin yang hendak mengetik sesuatu pada ponselnya. Jin menyempatkan diri untuk mendengarkan keluhan dari sang dongsaeng.

"Hm?"

"Aku sudah mengerti akan hal ini. Bisakah kau bantu aku?"

 **( BTS )**

Sesampainya di dorm, Jimin menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa dan tumben sekali Jimin juga duduk disebelahnya. V sudah masuk terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka duduk. Sepertinya V sedang pergi ke kamar mandi. Para member yang lain juga beristirahat terlebih dahulu atau sekedar mengambil cemilan dari kulkas.

"Jungkookie!~~" Sapa Jimin dengan riang seraya memeluk Jungkook dengan gemas. Tampang Jungkook yang biasanya diisi dengan 'evil smirk' jika mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari Jimin, kini memasang wajah berpikir keras.

' _Dia memang memelukku, namun aku tak merasakan apapun di hatiku'_ Batin Jungkook. Dengan segera, ia membalikkan badannya ke arah Jimin yang membuat Jimin tersentak akan perlakuan tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Jimin-hyung"

"Yes?~"

"Bisakah kau katakan 'Saranghaeyo, Jungkookie' padaku dengan wajah serius?" Namja gembil yang berada di depan Jungkook langsung saja mengangguk senang akan hal ini.

"Tentu!"

Jimin pun mulai memasang wajah serius dan sexy -menurutnya- untuk melakukan peran layaknya ia menyatakan cinta pada Jungkook. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Jungkook, sementara ekspresi Jungkook masih saja layaknya orang yang sedang berpikir keras. Jimin malah tertawa melihatnya.

"Mengapa wajahmu begitu, Jeon Jungkook?!" Ucapnya terbahak.

"Jangan khawatirkan wajahku! Sekarang cepat katakan, pendek!" Yah, sifat evil maknae milik Jungkook mulai keluar, hal tersebut membuat Jimin mencibir dan langsung saja mencubit punggung tangan Jungkook. Jungkook meringis dan keadaan menjadi serius seperti semula.

"Saranghaeyo... Jungkookie— Ah! V! kau mengganggu momen manisku!"

Jungkook langsung saja menoleh ke belakang dan kedua bola matanya membulat. Ia dapat melihat wajah V yang pucat. Mengapa ia begitu pucat? Biasanya V akan tertawa dan mengolok-olok mereka namun sekarang ia malah— Bukannya membalas, V malah berlari keluar dorm. Jungkook segera menyusul V yang sudah berlari. Mengapa... hal ini semakin rumit saja?

"V-hyung!"

 _Berhentilah mengejarku, Kookie_

"V-hyung! Hah.. hah.. dengarkan aku!"

 _Jangan pedulikan aku, Kookie!_

"V-hyung! Berhenti!"

 _Naneun dangsineul neomu saranghaeyo, Jeon Jungkook._

 **( TBC )**

 **Ah apa ini?**

 **APA INI?!**

 **MAAFKAN SAYA, HOBI. MAAFKAN SAYA /slap**

 **Oke, semakin jauh saya membuat fanfic ini semakin saya merasakan kalau isi fanfic ini ga ada nyambung nyambungnya sama judul. Maafkan saya /bows/ alurnya juga jadi maju mundur cantik, agak pusing mikirinnya :'v /slap**

 **Untuk** _ **Guest:**_ **HOHOHO, sudah terjawab disini, hobi bukannya suka sama taehyung. Padahal udah ketebak banget menurut saya wkwk. Terima kasih reviewnya! Jangan ragu untuk kasih krisan yak.**

 **Nah, bagi para reviewers yang sudah mereview, silent readers, atau yang sudah fav &follow terima kasih banyak! ^^ /bows/ tanpa adanya kalian saya tak bisa melanjutkan ff ini dengan serius karena terkadang saya bikin mereka pake bahasa lo-gue, trus diapus lagi wkwk #gapenting**

 **Bagaimana dengan chapter kali ini? Maafkan saya , sebenarnya saya juga suka hobi, saya ga maksud menistakan dia disini, maaf bagi para fansnya hobi/bows deeply/**

 **Yak, saya malah nyerocos gaje.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih sudah membaca!**


	7. Chapter 7

_dasi Run Run Run neomeojyeodo gwaenchanha_

 _tto Run Run Run jom dachyeodo gwaenchanha_

 _gaji su ebotda haedo nan jokhae_

 _babo gateun unmyeoga nareul yokhae_

 _._

 _._

 _let's Run Run Run again! i can't stop running_

 _let's Run Run Run again! i can't help running_

 _only thing i can do is run_

 _only thing i can do is love you_

 _._

 _._

 **Fanservice? Fanservice!**

 **K+ - T**

 **Bangtanboys dibawah naungan BigHit Entertainment, membernya lahir dari emak-babenya. Saya sebagai author cuma minjem nama.**

 **Cast oleh semua member BTS**

 **VKook and YoonMin Fanfic**

 **( V and Yoongi as a seme; Kookie and ChimChim as an uke )**

 **BL/YAOI/BoyXBoy/Friendship/Romance & humor (gagal)**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **[ Fanfic ini merupakan fanfic pertama saya dalam fandom ini. Merupakan hasil jerih payah pemikiran saya sendiri. Mohon maaf jika banyak istilah yang salah karena saya masih baru dalam mengenal bahasa korea. Berkaryalah dengan imajinasimu sendiri dan jangan menjiplak milik orang lain. Trims ]**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepanjang trotoar kota, Jungkook bersusah payah mengejar V yang tak henti-hentinya berlari, bahkan ia menabrak beberapa orang karena mereka melawan arus manusia pada trotoar tersebut. V berpikir, mengapa ia harus berlari? Bukankah ia biasanya akan langsung menjahili atau melakukan hal-hal konyol lainnya? Aneh. Benar-benar aneh.

"V-hyung! Berhenti!"

Teriakan dari namja bergigi kelinci itu terdengar sangat jelas pada telinga V dan suara lembut itu dapat melawan suara keramaian yang ada. Hal tersebut membuat kaki V melemah dan ingin berhenti, ia tak kuasa jika melihat Jungkook mengejarnya. V pun berhenti tiba-tiba dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Jungkook yang tak bisa memberhentikan tubuhnya, dengan terpaksa jatuh pada pelukan V. kedua lengan V melingkar pada tubuh namja yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu. V memeluk Jungkook dengan hangat namun tetap terkesan dalam. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, sama seperti Jungkook.

"Mengapa kau.. mengejarku?" Tanya V tepat di telinga Jungkook yang membuat Jungkook merasa geli karena hembusan nafas V dan juga suara berat milik V.

"Aku.. khawatir padamu, hyung. A-aku bisa menjelaskan semua—"

"Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, terimalah pernyataan cinta Jimin" Ucap V yang ternyata salah sangka akan kejadian yang berlangsung beberapa menit yang lalu. Apakah hal tersebut yang membuat V hingga berlari keluar? Mungkin jawabannya adalah iya. V segera melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pahit ke arah Jungkook. Mengapa hal ini harus terjadi.. disaat ia ingin mengambil langkah awal? Apakah tuhan tak menjodohkan dirinya dengan Jungkook?

SET

Tiba-tiba saja kedua lengan milik Jungkook memeluk perpotongan leher V dengan erat, tak ingin ia lepas. Tenang saja, Jungkook kali ini tak akan menangis karena sepertinya ia mengerti air muka V. V sontak saja kaget akan perlakuan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Kookie, mengapa—"

"—Apakah hyung tidak mengerti bahwa aku sedang mencoba 'berlari' dari perasaanku sendiri? Namun nyatanya aku tak bisa, hyung.. aku sendiri yang menyuruh Jimin berbuat seperti itu karena aku berpikir untuk menyerah dari perasaan ini.. tetapi aku memang tak bisa, Kim Taehyung. Aku benar-benar me—"

"Shh" V berdesis, menyuruh Jungkook untuk diam. Jungkook melonggarkan pelukannya dan hal tersebut mempermudah akses V untuk mendekatkan keningnya dengan kening Jungkook. Wajah mereka hanya bersisa 5 cm saja, sehingga membuat mereka dapat merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing. Perlakuan lembut dari V membuat kedua pipi milik Jungkook bersemu merah, namun tak begitu kentara. V menatap kedua mata Jungkook dengan dalam dan tersenyum tulus.

"Kau tak tahu, Jungkookie. Betapa bingungnya aku dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku bahkan bertanya pada Jin-hyung yang menurutku berpengalaman soal ini; cinta. Aku bahkan memiliki perasaan cemburu saat kau dekat dengan yang lain. Padahal, kau belum sepenuhnya menjadi milikku— ah, maksudku—" V malah kelabakan dan membuat Jungkook menundukan wajahnya karena malu mendengar kalimat terakhir V yang membuat jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Aku—" V mulai melanjutkan kalimatnya "—tak menghitung sudah berapa lama kita bersama, melakukan segala sesuatu yang menyenangkan, saling berbagi cerita masing-masing, semuanya. Aku memang bodoh, tak menyadari perasanmu dari awal, Kookie. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat yang berusaha untuk membuat para ARMY senang dengan hal-hal romantis dan lucu yang selalu kita buat..."

"Tak apa-apa, hyung. Semuanya butuh waktu. Aku saja yang tak sabar akan hal ini" Bantah Jungkook dengan cepat.

"Bukan, aku malah bersyukur kau mengatakannya lebih awal karena aku dapat memastikan perasaanku sendiri. dan nyatanya... aku memang benar-benar mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook. Sangat, aku tak ingin melepaskanmu. Ayo, peluk aku sekarang" Ucap V dengan suara beratnya yang membuat tubuh Jungkook melemah karenanya. Ia tak bisa bergerak sekarang. Ia begitu senang, walaupun kalimat V begitu sederhana, namun entah mengapa ia dapat merasakan perasaan yang kuat dari kekasih barunya itu.

Melihat hal tersebut, hasrat V untuk menggoda lebih jauh malah makin tinggi. Ia memiringkan wajahnya agar dapat dengan mudah mendekatkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir mungil milik Jungkook. Kedua mata Jungkook membulat, bahunya bergetar dan tanpa sadar ia melepaskan kalungan tangannya pada leher V. Dengan sigap, kini kedua tangan lebar milik V yang menggenggam bahu Jungkook dengan lembut.

Ciuman hangat itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, lalu setelahnya, Jungkook menutupi wajahnya. Astaga, ia tak ingin wajahnya dilihat oleh V sekarang. Pasti akan menjadi memalukan.

"Hahaha! Kau ini lucu sekali, Kookie~~" Ucap V seraya memeluk Jungkook dengan gemas sama seperti biasanya. Jungkook membalas pelukan V, namun ia tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya. Mereka tak peduli jika orang-orang menganggap mereka aneh, yan penting kini mereka sangat bahagia. Memang, cinta masa muda.

Yah, setidaknya kini hubungan mereka bukanlah dua orang yang saling memberikan fanservice pada penggemarnya, namun mereka benar-benar resmi berpacaran. Tentu saja hal ini menjadi rahasia yang hanya mereka berdua saja yang tahu.

 _Ini akan menjadi rahasia kecil kami. Aku mencintaimu, Kookie._

 _Ne, aku juga, chagiya._

 **( BTS )**

Sinar matahari menuju ke ufuk barat dan tengah berganti dengan warna jingga yang indah, pertanda bahwa kehadirannya akan digantikan oleh sang rembulan dan juga langit malam. Kini para member serta manajer khawatir, karena dari tadi siang V dan Jungkook menghilang. Apakah mungkin mereka bertengkar? Sampai pukul-pukulan di jalan? Jika awak media mendapati mereka seperti itu, BTS akan tercap jelek, bukan?

"Kurasa.. mereka tidak apa-apa" Ucap Jin dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya, Jimin yang mendapati hyung-nya seperti tu, malah penasaran. Di sisi Jimin, ia merasa bahwa semua ini salahnya. Tapi hei, walaupun V memang cemburu akan aksinya, ia biasa saja. Tidak terdapat rasa puas karena telah membuat V cemburu ataupun.

Apakah itu berarti.. ia hanya sebatas mengagumi Jungkook? Tetapi..

"Ah mereka sudah datang. Kalian darimana saja? Kami mencemaskan kalian. Berhentilah menjadi anak kecil" Omel sang manajer melihat dua sosok yang hanya bisa membungkuk meminta maaf kepada seisi dorm. Mereka nampak menyesal, namun mereka tetap tersenyum layaknya bocah-bocah sd yang masih polos.

V dan Jungkook bersikap biasa saja, layaknya tak ada apa-apa. Wajah mereka juga tak ada yang sampai babak belur? Oh, Jimin. Kau jahat sekali jika berharap mereka melakukan sebuah pertengkaran bahkan hingga mereka memukul satu sama lain. Mereka 'kan sangat dekat, mana mungkin ia melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu?

Jimin pun menghampiri Jungkook yang hendak mandi dan kini tengah mengambil handuk, "Kookie~ Kau ini darimana saja? Kami mengkhawatirkanmu dan juga Taetae!" Ucapnya yang hanya dibalas oleh kekehan canggung dari sang member paling muda. Sepertinya Jungkook senang sekali hari ini, heh?

"Maafkan aku, Jimin-hyung" Balasnya dengan senyum.

"Tak apa. Oh ya, soal akting tadi—"

"Oh! Lupakan saja. Aku hanya bercanda hahaha, Jimin-hyung jangan begitu memikirkannya" Ucap Jungkook yang membuat Jimin langsung terdiam. Perasaan Jimin tak karuan. Ia merasa hampa dan merasakan sesuatu yang kurang, tapi apa? Ia rasanya... biasa saja saat mengetahui hal tersebut. Padahal ia kira ia akan sakit hati mendengarnya, tetapi mengapa kali ini tidak?

"Jungkookie, saranghaeyo" Ucap Jimin tiba-tiba yang membuat Jungkook terkaget. Sebaliknya, Jimin malah memasang tampang berpikir. Hatinya tak berdebar, lalu ada apa? Jungkook langsung kelabakan dan melihat ke segala arah, berharap V tidak melihatnya dan menjadi salah paham kembali.

"Jimin-hyung..?"

"Wah, maaf. Aku hanya mengetes diriku saja hehehe" Balas Jimin polos dengan cengiran hingga kedua matanya tersenyum. Ia pun langsung meninggalkan Jungkook sembari mengusap-usap tengkuknya. Jungkook memilih untuk mengherdikkan bahu lalu membalikkan badannya, namun—

"Kookie!" Tiba-tiba saja V berada dibelakangnya. Terlihat V sudah siap dengan handuk dan juga pakaian ganti. Jungkook hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya sebanyak dua kali. Jantungnya sempat berheni berdegup saking kagetnya.

"V-hyung, kau mengagetkanku!" Cibir Jungkook yang langsung dibalas tawa dari sang kekasih.

"Maaf, maaf. Ayo kita mandi sama-sama, Kookie!~"

Wajah Jungkook seketika memerah karenanya. Mengapa V itu konyol sekali? Oh ya, ia lupa bahwa V berasal dari planet lain— Oke, Jungkook ingin tertawa memikirkannya.

' _Walaupun dia alien juga, aku tetap sayang padanya'_ Batin Jungkook "Tidak mau! Memangnya V-hyung umurnya berapa? Tak bisa mandi sendiri?" Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya dan langsung kabur begitu saja dari hadapan V.

"Ah!— Kookie— tunggu!"

 **( BTS )**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, namun pemuda berambut hitam kecokelatan; Jimin masih saja berada di ruang latihan. Ia ingin mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk para penggemarnya. Terkadang, ia hanya menghabiskan waktu tidurnya selama 3 jam saja. Hal tersebut terkadang juga membuat ia sangat lelah, namun karena mottonya adalah ' _Jangan berhenti berlatih sampai kau tak sanggup lagi melakukannya'_ , jadi jangan salahkan jika ia terkadang sendiri berada di ruangan latihan sampai tengah malam.

Setelah berlatih, ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Ia duduk bersandar pada dinding yang dingin itu dan mengambil ponselnya. Oh, ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan yang terlihat baru 3 menut yang lalu masuk pada ponselnya.

 **From: Yoongi-hyung bodoh**

 **Sub: -**

 **Jiminie, kau berlatih sampai malam lagi?**

Sepertinya Suga sudah membaik keadaannya, buktinya ia bisa memberi pesan kepada Jimin. Jimin yang melihat pesan itu langsung terkikik tidak jelas. Perutnya langsung merasa geli. Jika sudah tau mengapa bertanya lagi? Tawa Jimin tak tertahankan dan menggaung pada ruangan tersebut. Ia mengetik balasan dengan senyum tipisnya dan mengirimnya dengan cepat. Ia berpikir bahwa hyung-nya yang satu itu begitu kaku.

 **To: Yoongi-hyung bodoh**

 **Sub: Bodoh :p**

 **Hyung ini bagaimana, kau sudah tau masih bertanya? Dasar bodoh kkkk**

 **Beristirahatlah, hyung. Besok aku akan menjengukmu dan menceritakan sesuatu padamu**

Tak sampai 3 menit, ia mendapat kembali balasan dari Suga.

 **From: Yoongi-hyung bodoh**

 **Sub: Kau yang bodoh**

 **Aku tak sabar untuk mendengar ceritamu besok**

 **Aku rindu senyummu**

 **Selamat malam**

"Apa-apaan itu..." Jimin menutup setengah wajahnya yang memerah menahan malu. Ia mengerti bahwa Suga merupakan orang yang begitu jujur, namun tak ia sangka sampai begini jadinya. Tapi rasanya..

"Ini gila. Aku sudah gila" Jimin meletakkan ponselnya dan memeluk lututnya. Astaga, perasan apa ini. Ia tak bisa membendungnya, padahal ini hanyalah hal kecil saja. Jimin pun menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Hal tersebut sia-sia saja karena telinganya juga memerah.

 _Ah, apa yang terjadi padaku?_

 **( TBC )**

 **Yakk**

 **Saya ngerasa alurnya kecepetan hm /pundung/**

 **Btw saya ingin ralat karena chapter sebelumnya ada salah penulisan. Bukannya** _ **Sesampainya di dorm, Jimin menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa dan tumben sekali Jimin juga duduk disebelahnya**_ **seharusnya** _ **Sesampainya di dorm, Jimin menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa dan tumben sekali**_ _ **Jungkook**_ _ **juga duduk disebelahnya.**_ **ya gitu Jimin ketemu Jimin? :'v** __ **dan maaf juga atas typo-typo yang lain /bows/**

 **Lalu banyak yang bingung soal alurnya di chapter 6 ya maap :'v itu alurnya maju mundur cantik. Jadi awalnya ceritain flashback waktu Suga bilang suka Jimin ke Hoseok, trus berhenti, langsung lanjut ke VKook, setelah lanjut ke VKook, langsung lanjut ke adegan HopeMin di taman dari chapter 5. Baru kembali ke alur awal dimana mereka pulang dari rumah sakit gitu— maaf kalo kurang ngerti, saya akan mencoba buat alurnya maju dan nyambung /bows deeply/**

 **Terima kasih banyak untuk reviews, follows, dan favsnya! Saya akan membalas review kalian di PM ok? ^^ Semoga di chapter ini juga saya mendapat review berisi kesan kalian supaya saya bisa memikirkan kelanjutan kisah(?) mereka. Terutama Yoonmin, nasib Hobi, dan sedikit bumbu VKook wkwk**

 **Yak, dari pada saya nyerocos—**

 **Sekian dan Terimakasih sudah membaca!**


	8. Chapter 8

JH: Ah, it's hard to think of one for Suga-hyung...

S: Is it because i'm too perfect?

JH: *give a J-Nope face*

S: *give a swag gesture*

 **( BEEEP, okay stop this lmao )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fanservice? Fanservice!**

 **K+ - T**

 **Bangtanboys dibawah naungan BigHit Entertainment, membernya lahir dari emak-babenya. Saya sebagai author cuma minjem nama.**

 **Cast oleh semua member BTS**

 **VKook and YoonMin Fanfic**

 **( V and Yoongi as a seme; Kookie and ChimChim as an uke )**

 **BL/YAOI/BoyXBoy/Friendship/Romance & humor (gagal)**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **[ Fanfic ini merupakan fanfic pertama saya dalam fandom ini. Merupakan hasil jerih payah pemikiran saya sendiri. Mohon maaf jika banyak istilah yang salah karena saya masih baru dalam mengenal bahasa korea. Berkaryalah dengan imajinasimu sendiri dan jangan menjiplak milik orang lain. Trims ]**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jimin-ah?"

Hoseok yang baru saja dari kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil, tak sengaja melihat pintu ruang latihan terbuka dan mendapati Jimin tertidur dilantai yang dingin dari ruangan tersebut. Langsung saja Hoseok menghampiri Jimin dan mengguncangkan kedua bahu Jimin. Astaga, jika begini ia akan kedinginan.

"Jimin-ah, bangun. Jimin!" Ucap Hoseok sedikit berteriak di telinga Jimin agar dirinya cepat bangun dan pindah dari tempat tersebut. Namja yang terkenal akan _high pitch_ nya itu segera bangun beberapa detik setelahnya dengan pergerakan yang lambat. Ditangannya masih terdapat ponsel selepas ia saling membalas pesan dari Suga. Ia segera terduduk dan masih mengumpulkan nyawanya karena ia setengah tersadar sekarang. Hoseok tersenyum tipis dan mengacak-acak rambut Jimin seraya duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau berlatih sampai malam lagi? Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Jimin-ah" Ucap Hoseok sementara Jimin masih mengusap kedua matanya untuk menghilangkan kantuk.

"Hmm.. iya. Sepertinya aku tertidur tadi, Hoseok-hyung" Jimin tersenyum ke arah Hoseok "Habisnya tadi aku..." Lalu pikiran Jimin melayang kembali dimana ia mendapat balasan manis dari Suga. Ia tak bisa memastikan apakah Suga menggodanya atau tidak, tetapi yang jelas hal tersebut memalukan. Mungkin karena Jimin tak pernah mendapat pesan seperti itu sebelumnya? Entahlah. Ada perasaan aneh yang muncul dari perutnya lalu meluncur ke dadanya.

' _Urat rasa malu milik Yoongi-hyung sudah putus mungkin...'_ Batin Jimin yang membuat wajahnya bersemu merah kembali. Hoseok yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jimin memiringkan kepalanya, lalu mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dengan punggung yang bersandar pada dinding.

"Wajahmu memerah, Jimin-ah. Mungkin kau terkena demam? Ayo, sekarang kita pergi ke kamar untuk beristirahat dan menjenguk Yoongi-hyu—"

"HUWOO!"

Jimin tiba-tiba berteriak dan membuat Hoseok terpekik kaget dan mengusap dadanya. Ya, Hoseok gampang kaget. Yah, biasanya orang yang gampang kaget itu mudah untuk takut akan sesuatu. Segera, tangan Hoseok mencubit lengan milik Jimin. Jimin meringis pelan.

"Ouch! Hoseok-hyung mengapa kau mencubitku?!"

"Kau membuatku kaget!" Hoseok berhenti mengusap-usap dadanya "Mengapa kau berteriak begitu, hm?" Tanya Hoseok seraya bangkit berdiri dan merapikan kolor miliknya yang sedikit melorot. (Ya taulah, pakaian laki-laki kalau tidur :'v)

Jimin tidak tahu, mendengar nama itu saja membuat dirinya ingin meledak. Apakah ini sejenis perasaan benci..? Tidak, tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Dada Jimin ingin meledak rasanya. Jimin mencoba untuk melupakan hal itu, karena kini ia memang harus beristirahat agar ia bisa menceritakan kejadian yang menimpanya tadi sore pada Suga keesokan harinya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Hoseok-hyung. Terima kasih sudah membangunkanku!" Tukas Jimin dan memberikan cengiran polosnya hingga matanya menyipit. Hoseok membalasnya dengan senyum dan mencubit sebelah pipi Jimin.

"Iya, iya. Jika lain kali aku tak menemukanmu, bagaimana? Kau akan tertidur disini sampai pagi, kau tahu?"

"Hm, hm. Aku mengerti, Horse-hyung" Jimin menahan tawanya.

"Apa kau bilang?! Aku ini hyung mu!" Hoseok kembali mencubit lengan milik Jimin dengan keras; lebih keras dari sebelumnya dan membuat Jimin terpekik. Lihat saja sampai memerah begitu. Kekuatan tangan Hoseok tak bisa dianggap remeh, memang.

"AAAGH! Sakit, Hoseok-hyung!" Jimin meringis namun setelahnya ia tertawa dan disambut juga dengan tawa dari Hoseok.

 _Yah, mungkin memang lebih baik begini, Jimin-ah._

 _Aku mendukungmu._

 **( BTS )**

Sang surya kembali terbit dari ufuk timur, pertanda bahwa hari yang baru sudah dimulai. Dorm dimana tempat BTS berada kini terdengar berisik seperti biasanya karena ulah V, Jungkook, Hoseok, serta Jimin. Jimin terihat bersemangat karena hari ini ia akan menemui Suga di rumah sakit. Jin sudah bangun dua jam lebih awal agar ia bisa tenang dari ulah-ulah para biang ribut.

Pagi ini Jin memasak sedikit, ia hanya memasak godeungo gui (Sejenis mackerel bakar/?), kimchi, dan juga nasi tentunya. Setelah makanan terhidang diatas meja, para biang keributan langsung saja terdiam karena mereka memang sudah seperti anak kecil saja. Jin merasa bahwa ia memelihara anak-anak burung yang baru lahir; ributnya minta ampun kalau tidak diberi makan.

"Kookie~" Panggil V yang berada di sebelah Jungkook. Baru saja Jungkook ingin memakan kimchinya, V sudah memanggilnya. Kali ini ada apa lagi? Perut Jungkook sudah minta diisi.

"Ada apa, hyung?" Tanya Jungkook dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Bisakah kau melakukan ini? Nyom nyom nyom" V segera memakan kimchi miliknya lalu mengunyahnya sembari memonyongkan bibirnya. Seperti... bebek? Jungkook tertawa melihatnya. Memang, V tak kehabisan ide bodoh untuk membuat Jungkook tertawa, bahkan di pagi hari. Tanpa diperintah, Jungkook mengikuti V dan bahkan ia memberikan gestur lebih baik dari V. Astaga pasangan ini, ini masih pagi.

"Nyom nyom nyom" Jungkook malah menikmati mengunyah seperti V. V yang sudah menelan makanannya langsung tertawa diikuti Hoseok yang menunjuk-nunjuk Jungkook. Jin yang masih saja tenang, memakan makanannya dengan lahap lalu menelannya pelan. Saking senangnya Jungkook mengunyah dengan gaya seperti itu, bibirnya menyisakan makanan juga. V segera membersihkannya dengan ibu jarinya sendiri dan langsung saja menjilat sisa milik Jungkook dengan sexynya. Jungkook langsung saja berhenti mengunyah seperti bebek.

"V-hyung jelek jika seperti itu" Ucap Jungkook yang menuai protes dari sang kekasih. Lihat saja telinga Jungkook, memerah seperti itu. membuat V ingin memakannya saja dan menjadikan Jungkook sebagai sarapan.

"Sepertinya ada yang sudah jadian, ya? Kita makan daging nih nanti malam" Celoteh Jin yang daritadi tenang-tenang saja, diikuti dengan pekikkan dari Jimin dan Hoseok.

"Whoa?! Siapa? Kalian berdua? Taetae dan Kookie?!" Ucap Hoseok heboh layaknya ibu-ibu arisan yang tengah ngerumpi lalu disambut dengan tepuk tangan dari Namjoon juga Jimin. Kali ini, Jimin membandingkan perasaannya dimana ia membalas pesan dari Suga tadi malam dan sekarang ini, saat mendengar berita dari Jin bahwa V dan Jungkook sudah jadian. Ia biasa saja, sungguh. Hampa sekali, rasa senangnya berbeda saat ia mendapat balasan pesan dari Suga. Ini aneh.

"YAAY MAKAN DAGING!" Teriak Hoseok yang membuat VKook menjadi malu-malu dan beralih untuk memakan sarapannya. Jimin juga ikut teriak:

"MALAM PERTAMANYA GI—" Jimin langsung ditabok Jin.

Wajah Jungkook tak tertahankan. Kebiasaannya jika malu adalah menunduk, jadi ia menunduk dalam dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. V malah mengusap tengkuknya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Gara-gara Jimin yang berkata seperti itu, ruangan menjadi sedikit 'panas'. Pasangan baru ini malah memikirkan yang aneh-aneh.

"Safe s*x for kids" Ucap sang leader yang dari tadi hanya tertawa dengan santainya dan menyuruh para member lainnya untuk melanjutkan makan.

 **( BTS )**

Setelah mandi dan sarapan, mereka segera berangkat menuju rumah sakit karena semalam manajer telah mendapat kabar bahwa keadaan Suga telah membaik dan sudah boleh dibawa pulang. Sesampainya di Rumah sakit, seluruh member menunggu dokter yang melakukan pengecekkan terakhir pada Suga lalu para member beserta manajer membungkuk untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Yoongi, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya sang manajer beserta para member yang mengelilingi tempat tidur Suga. Kini Suga sudah berpakaian rapi seperti biasanya. Suaranya yang melemah kini telah kembali kuat, wajahnya yang sangat pucat kini sudah kembali segar; walaupun warna asli kulitnya memang putih pucat.

"Yoongi-hyung, ayo lekas kita pulang. Aku tak bisa membuat lirik tanpa adanya sang genius sepertimu" Puji Namjoon seraya menyemangati Suga. Suga memberikan gestur swagnya yang membuat seluruh member tertawa kecil, mereka bersyukur karena Suga sudah kembali seperti semula, terutama Jimin. Kali ini Jimin belum mengucapkan apa-apa. Lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Aku memang genius. Lagipula, aku sudah menemukan judul yang bagus" Ucap Suga seraya turun dari tempat tidur.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Namjoon.

" 'I need u' " Suga menolehkan kepalanya pada Jimin; sosok dibelakangnya dengan senyum tipisnya, bersamaan dengan ia mengatakan 3 suku kata tersebut. Jimin sedikit tersentak saat Suga menoleh padanya dan sebelah pipinya memerah karena hal kecil tersebut. Belum lagi dengan suara bass milik Suga yang membuat kakinya melemah untuk berdiri. Ah, apa lagi ini? Urat rasa malu Suga memang sudah putus, begitulah pikir Jimin.

Hoseok yang melihat hal tersebut malah terkikik geli. Untungnya, member lain tak sadar akan tolehan Suga karena ia dengan cepatnya membalikkan kepalanya sembari mulai berjalan di samping Namjoon untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Hoseok segera berdiri disamping Jimin yang sepertinya tengah terbengong-ria.

"Jimin-ah, jangan bengong begitu~" Ucap Hoseok dan ia merangkul bahu Jimin tanda persahabatan. Jimin hanya terkekeh canggung, entah mengapa ia terbengong seperti itu, "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, chim chim? seseORANG YANG BARU SEM—" Mendengar Hoseok yang mencoba menyindir Suga yang jauh didepan, Jimin langsung membekap mulut Hoseok. Hei, Jimin. Apakah tak apa-apa jika membekap orang yang lebih tua darimu?

"Hoseok-hyung, kau bodoh! Jangan sengaja melakukan hal itu! Dan.. bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Jimin dengan tatapan polos layaknya anak anjing; menurut Hoseok. Hoseok hanya memberikan _evil smirk_ nya. Beginilah yang dimaksud Jimin, jika Hoseok sedang bersikap jahil ia akan tersenyum dan itu sedikit menyeramkan.

"Dari gerak-gerikmu begitu terlihat, Jimin-ah. Atau aku saja yang berpikir begitu? Entahlah. Tapi tebakanku benar, bukan?~" Ucap Hoseok dengan tampang tak bersalah disambut dengan anggukan pelan dari Jimin.

"Jimin"

"Hm?"

"Ku beri kau tips..."

"Huh?"

 **( BTS )**

Sesampainya di dorm, para member segera sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing seperti Jin yang membersihkan dapur, Namjoon yang melanjutkan 'tidur pagi'nya serta pasangan VKook yang tengah bermain game bersama. Hoseok tengah pergi ke minimarket untuk memberi barang yang telah dirusaki oleh Namjoon karena mustahil jika benda-benda tersebut diperbaiki bahkan untuk Suga.

Omong-omong soal Suga, kini ia tengah berada di studionya. Selepas sakit, pikirannya dan juga tangannya sudah gatal ingin membuat lirik lagu. Ia bahkan bermimpi dan mimpinya itu cukup memberikan inspirasi. Mungkin beginilah otak-otak jenius untuk para _composer_. Kini Suga tengah mengetik juga mendengarkan referensi lagu dengan sebelah headphone miliknya.

TOK TOK TOK

Pintu ruangannya terketuk, membuat ia mengalungkan headphonenya di leher. Ia mengijinkan masuk tanpa menoleh ke arah pintu karena sepertinya ia tahu siapa yang sedang berada di luar sana.

"Mian ne, aku mengganggumu, Yoongi-hyung" Ucap namja manis yang tengah membawa dua cangkir coklat hangat pada kedua tangannya. Tuh kan, Suga benar. Pasti yang datang adalah Jimin. Terkadang ia ingin Jimin kembali memakai baju maid berwarna pink saat meet&greet mereka waktu lalu dan menjadikannya maid pribadi. Tanpa sadar Suga terkekeh dengan aura jahatnya yang membuat Jimin tersentak.

"Kau tak apa-apa, hyung?" Tanya Jimin yang meletakkan salah satu cangkirnya pada meja Suga. Suga pun kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Tak apa. Gamsahamnida" Ucap Suga lalu mengambil cangkir miliknya dan menyeruput coklat hangat tersebut. Suga tak begitu suka yang manis-manis, namun selama yang membuatnya adalah Jimin, ia rasa tak apa-apa. Sementara Suga menyeruput coklatnya, Jimin hanya memegang cangkirnya dengan kedua tangan, lalu mengetuk-ngetuk mulut cangkir tersebut dengan salah satu telunjuknya.

"Hyung..."

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin bercerita tentang..."

"Tentang apa?" Suga yang sudah selesai menyerupu coklatnya, langsung menatap Jimin yang telah duduk disampingnya.

"Perasaanku pada Jungkook"

"Aku tak ingin mendengarnya. Pergilah" Ucap Suga dingin dan langsung membuat hati Jimin sakit. Mengapa? Biasanya ia tak begini. Rasanya beribu jarum menusuk hatinya dan tanpa sadar ia menggenggam erat cangkir miliknya sendiri.

"Hyung.. dengarkan aku dulu"

"Aku sibuk"

"Hyung..."

 _Hyung, aku juga ingin menceritakan perasaan anehku ini padamu._

 _Mengapa kau tak mau mengerti?_

 **( TBC )**

 **Saya bingung mau nulis apa di chapter ini. Soalnya mikir keras banget supaya alurnya ga begitu cepet dan ga begitu lambat. Jadinya tiap kali saya ngetik 200 kata, bobo. 200 kata, bobo lagi :'v #gapenting**

 **Btw apa saya aja yang denger ada suara perempuan nyempil di lagu Butterfly nya BTS waktu mau bagian akhir? Atau perasaan saja aja? Wkwkwk pasti pada langsung dengerin nih wkwk :v /udah**

 **Terima kasih atas reviews, favs dan follows kalian hingga jari-jari saya dapat mengetik dengan leluasa/? ^^ Mohon maaf juga karena translate lagu yang salah di chapter sebelumnya. Habisnya saya screenshot trus sepertinya saya salah liat screenshotnya wkwk**

 **Oh ya, sepertinya setelah ini saya tak bisa update kilat lagi karena kuota saya yang menipis dan udah mau deket libur. Libur = ga ada uang bulanan, jadi yah.. hahaha /ketawa miris/ mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya /bows/ tapi saya tetap lanjut kok wkwkwk, kalau kuota saya masih terselamatkan sampai besok, mungkin saya bisa update besok.**

 **Yak, sekian dan terima kasih telah membaca!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hyung.."

Keadaan ruangan tersebut menjadi hening seketika. Kini wajah Suga tak ia hadapkan lagi ke arah Jimin, sementara Jimin hanya menundukkan kepala dan menggigit bawah bibirnya; berusaha menahan sakit yang ia alami di dalam hatinya. Sementara itu jauh didalam hati Suga, ia merasa tersakiti jika melihat Jimin murung seperti itu. Disaat penyakitnya baru diangkat, Jimin malah memberinya penyakit yang jauh lebih sakit dan menyerang psikisnya.

Cinta.

Jimin meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja Suga dan langsung berdiri, ia mendobrak meja karena kini ia sudah tak tahan, hatinya begitu berkecamuk.

"Saranghaeyo, Hyu—!" Suara cempreng Jimin bergetar menahan tangisannya, hatinya begitu sensitif jika sudah menyangkut dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Hatinya menangis, karena ia tak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri. Namun, disaat ia ingin memastikan malah dirinya tak dihargai sama sekali.

"—DIAM!" Sayangnya, Suga tiba-tiba saja memotong kalimatnya walaupun Suga dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang telah dikatakan Jimin.

Langsung saja pikiran Jimin menjadi kosong, begitu juga tatapannya pada Suga. Suga bahkan sampai terengah-engah karena teriakannya begitu keras, bahkan sampai terdengar diluar. Hoseok yang kebetulan baru datang dari minimarket, segera membuka pintu ruangan milik Suga dan mendapati kedua sahabatnya tengah dalam keadaan yang buruk.

"AKU BENCI YOONGI-HYUNG!"

"...Aku lebih benci padamu" Jawab Suga dengan nada yang lemah nan berat, membuat Jimin serta Hoseok terbelalak akan kalimat Suga. Bukannya pada waktu lalu ia memberikan perhatian yang lebih kepada Jimin? Mengucapkan hal-hal manis dan semacamnya? Mengapa jadinya harus begini—

"Permisi, hyung" Jimin menundukkan wajahnya dan mendorong lengan Hoseok yang menghalangi pintu. Karena Hoseok melemah selepas melihat adegan tadi, Jimin dapat dengan bebas pergi begitu saja, bahkan sampai keluar dorm. Manajer serta Hoseok berusaha mencegatnya, namun semua sudah terlambat. Jimin sudah menghilang dari hadapan mereka semua.

V serta Jungkook yang tengah asik bermain game didalam kamar, langsung saja keluar karena mendengar keributan. Saat mereka berdua diluar, suasana cukup mencekam dan sedikit membuat mereka tegang.

"A-ada apa ini?" V berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya setelah menelan ludah. Hoseok menjawab, namun sama sekali tak menatap V maupun Jungkook.

"Jimin.. pergi..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fanservice? Fanservice!**

 **K+ - T**

 **Bangtanboys dibawah naungan BigHit Entertainment, membernya lahir dari emak-babenya. Saya sebagai author cuma minjem nama.**

 **Cast oleh semua member BTS**

 **VKook and YoonMin Fanfic**

 **( V and Yoongi as a seme; Kookie and ChimChim as an uke )**

 **BL/YAOI/BoyXBoy/Friendship/Romance & humor (gagal)**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **[ Fanfic ini merupakan fanfic pertama saya dalam fandom ini. Merupakan hasil jerih payah pemikiran saya sendiri. Mohon maaf jika banyak istilah yang salah karena saya masih baru dalam mengenal bahasa korea. Berkaryalah dengan imajinasimu sendiri dan jangan menjiplak milik orang lain. Trims ]**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

"Coba hubungi dia. Diluar hujan deras... Semoga ia tak apa-apa.. langit juga sudah mulai gelap.." Ucap sang manajer dengan cemas dan menyuruh Hoseok untuk menghubungi Jimin. Kini para member BTS tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah dan saling memutar otak untuk mencari Jimin. Hoseokpun mencoba menghubungi ponsel milik Jimin, namun nada deringnya berasal dari kamar mereka. Jungkook pun pergi ke kamar untuk memastikannya.

"Jimin-hyung tak membawa ponselnya dan juga dompetnya. Semuanya tertinggal diatas tempat tidur." Ucap Jungkook dengan raut wajah cemas. Dan bagaimana, bagaimana Suga bisa diam saja setelah apa yang ia perbuat pada Jimin? Memangnya seberapa penting cerita bahwa ia begitu mencintai Jungkook? Suga segera mengambil langkah untuk mendekati Jungkook guna mencengkram leher baju milik Jungkook.

"Kau—! Kaulah penyebab semua ini!" Pekik Suga, yang membuat suara Jungkook tertahan "KAU TAHU, JIMIN MENYUKAIMU SEJAK DULU! MENGAPA KAU TAK SADAR, HAH?!"

"Hentikan, hyung!" Tangan V mencengkram pergelangan tangan pucat milik Suga. Yah, Suga memang tersulut amarah, namun tindakan ini begitu keterlaluan. Mungkin ini merupakan reaksi spontan, namun V tak menerima kekasihnya diperlukan seperti itu. Suga pun melepaskan cengkramannya dari leher baju kaos berwarna merah milik Jungkook perlahan, namun genggaman V tak lekas terlepas darinya.

"Mungkin yang kau katakan itu benar, hyung. Tapi kau belum melihat tatapan matanya saat ia mencoba berkata bahwa ia mencintai Jungkook" Ucap V seraya melepaskan genggaman tangannya, sementara Jungkook masih mengusap perpotongan lehernya. V segera mengusap-usap bahu kekasihnya.

"V-hyung benar" Sambung Jungkook "Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai dongsaeng-nya yang 'imut', tak lebih dari itu, Suga-hyung" Ucap Jungkook dan memberikan gestur bahwa ia tak apa-apa pada kekasihnya, V.

"Maafkan aku.." Gumam Suga seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia begitu hancur sekarang. Ia bahkan tak bisa berdiri lagi. Kaki itu tak kuat hingga ia jatuh terduduk di lantai. Hoseok yang melihat hal tersebut, segera menghampiri hyung-nya seraya membantunya berdiri. Suga mau tak mau mengikuti dongsaeng-nya tersebut.

"Kau tak tahu, hyung. Ia begitu senang saat menerima pesan darimu sampai-sampai ia tertidur di ruang latihan. Untung saja ia tak sakit. Aku sempat melirik ponselnya saat itu. Ia bahkan salah tingkah jika aku menyebutkan namamu" Ucap Hoseok, mencoba meyakinkan Suga. Suga terdiam dan menunduk saja, tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir sang rapper. Hoseok mendengus, mengapa sahabatnya yang satu ini begitu keras kepala?

"Jika kubilang... bahwa Jimin telah berjuang untuk memastikan perasaannya... apakah kau akan tetap diam disini dan membuangnya begitu saja?"

Ucapan Hoseok membuat wajah Suga mendongak ke arahnya. Benarkah? Benarkah semua yang diucapkan Hoseok benar adanya? Tetapi jika diperhatikan lagi, Jimin memang tak pernah bersikap seperti ini. Bersikap lebih diam dari biasanya dan tak tenang saat berbicara. Astaga, Min Yoongi. Kau membuat kesalahan besar pada orang yang kau sayangi.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, Suga segera mengambil payung dari tempat payung dekat pintu. Hoseok beserta member yang lain serta manajer menghela nafas lega. Untung saja Suga tidak bodoh dan segera menyadari hal yang harus ia lakukan.

 **( BTS )**

"Yoongi-hyung bodoh.. bodoh.." Namja dengan rambut kehitaman itu berjalan melalui trotoar kota dengan rintik hujan yang semakin deras dan membasahi rambut, tubuh, serta pakaiannya. Ia berjalan seraya menyisir rambutnya kebelakang agar rambutnya tak menghalangi pandangannya. Kaos putih tipis dibalut dengan jaket berwarna hitam miliknya basah kuyup. Air matanya tak henti-hentinya keluar, namun tak begitu kentara karena sudah tersapu oleh air hujan. Sakit sekali, hatinya begitu sakit. Padahal ia sedang mengusahakan yang terbaik tapi.. ia tak mendapat apa yang seharusnya ia dapatkan.

Karena Jimin merasa bahwa seluruh tubuhnya dingin, ia berusaha mencari tempat berlindung. Tak ada, tak ada niat baginya untuk kembali. Pengecut sepertinya tak boleh dibiarkan masuk pada rumah yang hangat dan dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang menyenangkan. Tak boleh. Jimin berlindung didepan sebuah toko kecil dan terlihat sudah tua. Begitu menyeramkan, namun rasa takutnya sudah terhalau sepenuhnya karena ia memang kedinginan. Ia memeluk lututnya yang terbalut oleh celana pendek selutut yang juga basah. Tetap saja, ia tak menemukan kehangatan. Belum lagi, ia tetap merasakan rintik hujan dikepalanya karena atap depan pertokoan tersebut tak cukup melindunginya dari hujan.

"Dingin... haa.. sebenarnya Yoongi-hyung yang bodoh atau aku yang bodoh? Haha.. lucu sekali.." Gumam Jimin dengan bibir yang bergetar dan sudah setengah pucat. Astaga, mengapa disaat seperti ini ia malah berharap bahwa Suga akan datang untuk menyelamatkannya? Tidak. Ia tak boleh berpikir hal yang tak mungkin seperti itu.

"Bodoh.." Gumamnya sekali lagi dengan mata sipitnya yang tertutup dan juga kepalanya yang bersandar pada pilar toko tersebut.

"Kau yang bodoh, pabo"

Suara bass itu— tidak, tidak. Itu hanya ilusinya saja. Oh tuhan, hilangkan pikiran Jimin tentang Suga sekarang ini. Kalau tidak ia akan menjadi gila.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tertidur disitu?"

Ugh, mengapa ilusinya tak hilang-hilang?! Dan juga.. mengapa ia tak merasakan rintik hujan lagi dikepalanya?

"Chim-chim, apakah kau sudah mati?"

Sebuah telapak tangan dingin menyentuh pipi tembam milik Jimin yang tak kalah dinginnya. Langsung saja Jimin membuka matanya dan mendapati dia, Suga, telah berada di hadapannnya. Suga tengah berjongkok di hadapannya dengan satu tangan memegang payung; untuk memayungi dirinya dan Jimin, lalu satu tangannya lagi menopang dagunya sendiri. Ini ternyata bukan ilusi! Entah mengapa Jimin senang mengetahuinya, tapi kejadian beberapa saat lalu tak bisa ia lupakan secepatnya.

"Huh, hyung tak perlu menyusulku.. bukannya hyung membenciku? Aku j-juga benci padamu kok! Dua kali lipatnya darimu! Puas?!" Ucap Jimin membela diri agar tak selalu bergantung pada hyung-nya yang satu ini. Dia tidak terdengar marah dan terdengar seperti anak kecil, maka Suga menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa.

"Matamu sembab, huh? Kau ini cengeng sekali" Ibu jari Suga bergerak untuk menghapus sisa-sisa air mata pada pipi Jimin. Jantung Jimin berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dan membuatnya ingin berteriak. Perasaan apa ini. Apakah ia akan terkena demam?! Ok, ini gejala yang aneh jika memang benar ia terkena demam.

"Kau pikir ini ulah siapa.." Gumam Jimin seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Suga kembali menarik telapak tangannya dari pipi Jimin, lalu menopang kembali dagunya. Senyum geli hadir pada bibir tipis milik Suga. Saatnya untuk menggoda Jimin, pikirnya. Yah, tak bisa dipungkiri hal ini memang salah satu hobinya.

"Memangnya ulah siapa, hm?" Tanya Suga dengan intens sehingga Jimin tak bisa mengelaknya lagi. Jimin sudah tahu bahwa Suga akan bersikap seperti ini. Menggodanya, menggodanya, dan menggodanya lagi. Seharusnya ia juga tahu bahwa sedari dulu Suga memang hanya.. menggodanya saja. Tak lebih dari itu. Tetapi.. rasanya tatapan Suga padanya itu berbeda. Seperti ada suatu rasa yang kuat, namun ia tak tahu rasa apa itu. Jimin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya yang sudah mulai pucat.

"Ayo, kita segera pulang sebelum kau terkena demam," Suga menyuruh Jimin untuk memegang payungnya dan membelakangi Jimin, namun tetap berjongkok didepannya. Apa ini? Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bermain lompat kodok, begitulah pikir Jimin "Mengapa kau diam saja? Ayo naik"

"N-naik?"

"Aku akan menggendongmu, pabo. Akalmu pendek sekali sama seperti badanmu"

Jleb di hati Jimin.

"Mwo?! Yoongi-hyung, kau juga pendek! Jika kau menggendongku, bukankah hal tersebut akan terlihat konyol?!"

"Setidaknya aku lebih tinggi satu centimeter darimu"

Skakmat. Jimin langsung bungkam. Ia tak terima jika topik ini mengarah pada tinggi badan. Ia tahu ia tak setinggi member yang lain, namun sisi baiknya ia memiliki abs. Itu sudah cukup untuk membuat yang lain iri juga. Melupakan hal itu, Jimin segera beranjak naik ke punggung Suga.

' _Baju belakangnya kotor.. apa ia mencariku sambil berlari..? Yoongi-hyung memang bodoh..'_ Batin Jimin merasa bersalah sebelum ia benar-benar naik ke punggung Suga dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Suga. Kepalanya ia letakkan di salah satu bahu Suga. Selepas itu, salah satu tangannya bebas namun tangannya yang lain tetap memegang payung agar mereka berdua tak basah. Namun, rasanya usaha tersebut sia-sia saja, karena Suga akan basah dengan baju Jimin yang menempel punggungnya.

Setelah Jimin berkata bahwa ia telah siap, Suga segera mengangkat tubuh Jimin dengan tangannya yang menumpu pada perbatasan betis Jimin agar ia tak terjatuh. Jimin tak menyangka bahwa hyung-nya akan sekuat ini. Padahal terlihat sekali jika tubuhnya lebih berisi dari Suga. Ini tak masuk akal.

"Kau sudah tumbuh besar, Yoongi-hyung" Ucap Jimin yang tepat disebelah telinga Suga sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Omonganmu seperti ibu-ibu saja" Komentar Suga dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya yang sempat dilihat oleh Jimin. Senyuman seorang Min Yoongi itu mematikan impuls-impuls sarafnya! Ini aneh!

"Kau aneh, Yoongi-hyung"

 _Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu, hyung_

"Kau lebih aneh, Jiminnie"

 _Mungkin ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk berkata 'aku mencintaimu juga, Jiminnie'_

 _Tapi sayangku padamu tak akan pernah berubah_

 _._

 _._

 _kkwak jabajwo nal anajwo_

 _can you trust me, can you trust me, can you trust me_

 _kkwak kkeureonajwo_

 _kkwak jabajwo nal anajwo_

 _can you trust me, can you trust me_

 _jebal jebal jebal kkeureonajwo_

 _._

 _._

 _hold me tight, hug me_

 _can you trust me, can you trust me, can you trust me_

 _put me in tight_

 _hold me tight, hug me_

 _can you trust me, can you trust me_

 _please, pease, please, pull me and hug me_

 **( TBC )**

 **Ini apa, saya merasa gagal buat adegan romance :'v malu sendiri bacanya /nangis/**

 **Untuk moment VKooknya disini dikit. Arahnya ke YoonMin dulu soalnya mereka bertengkar :'v chapter depan baru ada yak wkwk**

 **Ini saya usahakan update walaupun loading ke ffn aja leletnya minta ampun, pengen nangis rasanya. Mungkin ini yang namanya siksaan liburan kali yak /yaaja**

 **Nah, untuk para readers (baik yang baru maupun yang lama/?), reviews, favs, dan followsnya, Gamsahamnida! hingga saya dapat melanjutkan ff ini hingga sampai sejauh ini /bows deeply/ maaf jika misalnya dalam ff ini masih ada kekurangannya. Kalian bisa mengirimkan saya krisan pada review supaya saya bisa berkembang, ok? ^^**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih telah membaca!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fanservice? Fanservice!**

 **K+ - T**

 **Bangtanboys dibawah naungan BigHit Entertainment, membernya lahir dari emak-babenya. Saya sebagai author cuma minjem nama.**

 **Cast oleh semua member BTS**

 **VKook and YoonMin Fanfic**

 **( V and Yoongi as a seme; Kookie and ChimChim as an uke )**

 **BL/YAOI/BoyXBoy/Friendship/Romance & humor (gagal)**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **[ Fanfic ini merupakan fanfic pertama saya dalam fandom ini. Merupakan hasil jerih payah pemikiran saya sendiri. Mohon maaf jika banyak istilah yang salah karena saya masih baru dalam mengenal bahasa korea. Berkaryalah dengan imajinasimu sendiri dan jangan menjiplak milik orang lain. Trims ]**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi sudah datang, dengan matahari yang kembali tersenyum ke dunia. Langit tak sepenuhnya bersih, mengingat hujan semalam tak terbilang ringan. Cahaya matahari menembus jendela kamar para member-member tampan dari salah satu boy grup yang tengah melejit namanya, BTS. Kim Seokjin, sudah bangun lebih awal dan mulai memasak untuk anak-anak— ehem, maksudnya member yang lain sarapan. Pagi ini ia hanya memanggang roti dan _bacon_ saja. Mengapa begitu sederhana? Karena hari ini mereka akan—

"Liburaaan! Yeaay!" Jin malah teriak sendiri. bertepatan dengan itu, Namjoon sudah duduk di meja makan dan tertawa kecil melihat Jin yang kekanakan seperti itu. Terkadang, member yang lain lupa bahwa Jin merupakan member tertua karena ia begitu kekanakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Namjoon seraya memainkan ponselnya. Jin hanya terkekeh canggung dan merasa malu pada member yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu.

Hari ini, manajer-hyung memberikan kebebasan untuk mereka pergi kemana saja karena pembuatan lagu dan segala macam persiapan untuk _comeback_ dengan mini albumnya nanti masih dalam proses. Jadilah para namja ini berencana untuk pergi berlibur. Yah, mengingat mereka juga sibuk beberapa bulan yang lalu hingga tak dapat jadwal kosong, tak ada salahnya jika berlibur, bukan? Sebenarnya, mereka sendiri belum memutuskan akan pergi kemana, namun terlihat Jin sudah senang saja, tuh. Dasar princess.

"Annyeong" Suara bass milik Suga memasuki kedua indera pendengaran milik Jin dan Namjoon yang mereka balas juga dengan sapaan yang sama. Suga mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Namjoon dan mulai membaca koran pagi. Tunggu, tak biasanya Suga bangun secepat ini? Bukankah ia lebih sayang pada bantalnya di tempat tidur daripada hal yang lainnya?

"Tumben sekali kau bangun lebih pagi, hyung?" Tanya Namjoon, yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya sendiri menuju Suga. Sementara itu, Suga masih tetap saja membaca koran pagi. Lihatlah gayanya itu, seperti kakek-kakek saja.

"Hm, aneh ya?"

"Aneh, makanya aku bertanya"

"Aku ingin membuat lagu, tetapi sambil berlibur juga"

Namjoon _speechless_. Tetapi apa sih, yang tak bisa dilakukan oleh Suga?

Sementara member ketiga tertua itu masih dalam pembicaraan pagi yang hangat nan menenangkan, mari kita intip empat biang ribut yang masih setia di tempat tidurnya masing-masing. Hoseok, Jimin, serta pasangan VKook yang masih setia bergelung dibawah selimutnya. Tenang saja, tempat tidur mereka satu-satu, tak ada yang berdua dalam satu tempat tidur.

Terhitung 10 menit, V lah yang bangun lebih dulu. Dengan _sleeping mask_ bermotif macannya, ia terduduk di tempat tidurnya lalu melepaskan _sleeping mask_ tersebut. Segera, ia bangkit dan setengah tersadar. Namun, bukannya keluar ruangan, ia malah pergi ke tempat tidur Jungkook dan tertidur disebelahnya. Hei kalian berdua, jangan melakukan yang aneh-aneh. Ini masih pagi.

"Tak pakai baju lagi?" V bergumam dan terkekeh melihat Jungkook yang kini telanjang dada dan dadanya sedikit terekspos karena selimutnya yang mulai berantakan. Badan Jungkook menyamping, lalu V tertidur dibelakangnya. V itu nakal dan mesum, jadi ia memanfaatkan susahnya Jungkook terbangun untuk mencium punggung serta leher sang kekasih. Jungkook? Ia memang menggeliat, namun ia tak terbangun. Terkadang kebiasaan Jungkook ini membuat member lainnya takut. Misalnya saja, terjadi bencana alam seperti gempa bumi pada tengah malam, apakah.. Jungkook bisa terbangun?

"Kookie.." Panggil V dengan nada yang rendah tepat pada telinga Jungkook.

"Hngg.." Jungkook mulai merasa tak nyaman akan kehadiran V dibelakangnya.

"Aah— AAAH! EOMMAAA! SAKIT!" Pekik V tiba-tiba tepat ditelinga Jungkook yang membuat Jungkook tersentak lalu terbangun, menjauhi V. Kedua matanya masih memerah. Ia terkaget melihat Hoseok yang kini tengah menjewer salah satu telinga V. Sementara itu, Jimin baru terbangun setelah mendengar teriakkan V bersamaan dengan terbangunnya Jungkook.

"Jangan berbuat mesum pagi-pagi begini, Kim Taehyung!" Ucap Hoseok dibalas dengan rengekkan dari sang alien. Jungkook segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk segera memakai bajunya. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?

"Ada apa, Hoseok-hyung?" Tanyanya dengan nada khas orang bangun tidur. Sementara itu, Jimin bangkit dan melihat kejadian V dijewer dengan antusias. Dasar, ia begitu senang jika melihat V dimarahi seperti itu. Mungkin inilah yang dibilang 'kekuatan persahabatan'.

"Tadi dia berbuat mesum padamu!—"

"WAHAA!" Jimin segera melompat lalu ikut menjewer sebelah telinga V. Namun, V melakukan perlawanan dan mencubit pergelangan tangan milik Jimin. Jadilah, Jimin terpekik. Sementara itu, wajah Jungkook memerah dengan sempurna. Ia segera kabur dari hadapan hyungdeulnya menuju ruang makan.

"AGGH, Sakit, TaeTae!"

"Kookie— tunggu aku! Selamatkan aku! Eommaa!"

Pagi yang ribut, seperti biasanya.

 **( BTS )**

Setelah keributan yang terjadi, merekapun sarapan bersama. Itupun mereka bertiga dilerai oleh Jin. Walaupun begitu, V tidak kapok untuk menggoda Jungkook. Seperti memainkan rambutnya, mengambil _baconn_ nya, atau bahkan menyuruh Jungkook melakukan hal-hal konyol yang ia perlihatkan.

Tanpa sadar, Jimin yang berada di sebelah Suga menatap pasangan tersebut dalam diam. Menyenangkan sekali jika seperti itu, kurang lebih begitulah pikirnya. Ia langsung saja menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan memakan rotinya kembali. Namun saat ia melihat piringnya, _bacon_ yang awalnya ada dua, kini bertambah satu. Matanya melirik piring Hoseok yang _bacon_ nya masih ada dua, lalu ia melirik piring milik Suga. Ah, ketahuan pelakunya siapa.

"Yoongi-hyung ingin badanku gendut?" Ucap Jimin sembari mengembalikan _bacon_ milik Suga lalu Suga mengembalikannya lagi ke Jimin dan melahap rotinya dengan santai.

"...Hyung, kau yang lebih membutuhkan nutrisi—" Jimin mencoba kembali mengembalikan _bacon_ milik Suga, namun ditahan begitu saja oleh Suga. Yah, tentu saja Jimin tetap berusaha sambil mendorong-dorong tangan Suga. Astaga, dua orang ini.

"—Yak, kita akan berlibur kemana hari ini?" Ucap Suga membuka topik pembicaraan dan masih mempertahankan _bacon_ nya agar diterima oleh Jimin. Akhirnya, Jimin menyerah dan memakan _bacon_ nya dengan kasar sembari mengerucutkan bibir. Sekilas, terdapat senyum puas dari bibir Suga.

"Taman bermain!" Ucap V dengan tangan yang terangkat dan mengangkat rotinya. V, kamu ngapain.

"Tidak! Tidak!" Hoseok langsung saja tidak menyetujuinya dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Pikirannya melayang pada waktu lalu dan... _rollercoaster_ yang ia naikki. Hari itu ia tak akan melupakannya. Sungguh. Member yang lain tertawa melihatnya. Memang, Hoseok mudah takut akan sesuatu yang menurutnya mengerikan, namun bagi sebagian orang hal tersebut biasa saja. Apalagi dirinya ini lelaki.

"Oke, oke. Bagaimana jika kita pergi sendiri-sendiri saja kali ini?" Usul Namjoon, mengingat para member juga memiliki pilihannya sendiri-sendiri. Jangan lupa, ada dua pasangan yang sedang kasmaran disini walaupun salah satunya belum resmi. Namjoon sang _genius leader_ mencoba menghargai waktu mereka dengan membuat mereka berpencar saat liburan.

"Jin dan Hoseok akan bersamaku untuk pergi ke mall" Lanjutnya yang langsung disetujui oleh anggukkan semangat dari eomma Jin dan juga pekikkan 'daebak!' dari Hoseok. Rasanya, Namjoon membawa dua orang ibu-ibu yang siap membeli segala sesuatunya setelah melihat kata 'diskon'. Suga yang berada disamping Namjoon mengangguk mengerti. Lalu kali ini apa? Kedua matanya melirik Jimin yang dengan asiknya memakan roti sambil memikirkan kemanakah ia harus pergi. Sebenarnya, ia tak suka tempat yang ramai.

"Kita akan ke _game center_!" Ucap V sambil merangkul bahu kekasihnya. Masih terdapat jiwa kekanakan pada diri Jungkook karena ia adalah member termuda, dan juga jangan lupakan sifat V yang konyol. Kata Jin sih, ' _V itu 10% jenius, 90% idiot'_ begitulah. Tetapi jangan remehkan dirinya yang dapat mengikat hati penggemar perempuan dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu. Kini, hanya Suga dan Jimin yang tak bersuara. Jimin yang baru menyadari hal itu, langsung kelabakan, bingung, serta malu. Hanya tersisa dirinya dan Suga. Itu berarti dirinya harus pergi bersama Suga, bukan?

"Intinya hanya kami berdua, pergi ke suatu tempat, soal lirik lagu serahkan padaku" Ucap Suga cepat dengan Jimin yang langsung menoleh padanya. Suga tak segera melihat Jimin, namun meminum kopinya.

"Kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang menenangkan. Jangan khawatir" Bisiknya pada Jimin dan Jimin hanya mengangguk perlahan. Memangnya Suga mengetahui tempat seperti itu? Bukankah Suga jarang sekali terlihat keluar? Apalagi jika ia sendiri. Dari situ Jimin menyadari, ia belum mengetahui banyak tentang Suga.

 **( BTS )**

Setelah persiapan dan bekal yang diberikan oleh Jin kepada Suga berupa sebotol teh hangat dan juga roti panggang yang tersisa, Suga berangkat duluan karena katanya tempatnya cukup jauh. Ini sudah memasuki bulan November yang artinya udara di sekitar Korea dan beberapa negara tetangga yang lain akan menjadi dingin. Suga sudah lengkap dengan jaket tebalnya dan juga syal. Tak lupa juga ia membawa beberapa _script_ , ipod, pensil, dan sebuah buku agar ia bisa menulis lirik nantinya. Sementara itu Jimin memakai blouse dan syal, sama seperti Suga.

Mereka akan berangkat duluan karena kata Suga, tempat tujuannya cukup jauh dari letak dorm mereka. Mereka akan menaikki bis agar sampai pada tujuan. Katanya waktu perjalanannya dapat mencapai 3 jam 15 menit lamanya. Setelah berpamitan, mereka berjalan kaki menuju halte terdekat untuk menunggu bis yang akan mengantar mereka ke tempat tujuan Suga. Jimin memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku blousenya, sama halnya dengan Suga.

' _Ah.. aku tak tahu ingin berbicara apa pada Yoongi-hyung..'_ Batin Jimin yang berpikir keras untuk mencari topik pembicaraan. Tanpa Jimin sadari, kedua mata hyung-nya sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, lalu mendengus geli.

"Kenapa? Tak suka berjalan bersamaku?" Tanya Suga tiba-tiba dengan nada yang dibuat sinis, padahal maksudnya hanyalah untuk menggoda Jimin.

"M-mwo?! Mengapa kau berbicara begitu, hyung?"

"Kau daritadi terlihat tak nyaman"

"H-habisnya.. ugh, lupakan. Sebenarnya kita akan kemana?" Ucap Jimin seraya mengusap tengkuknya tak nyaman. Ia merasa salah tingkah karena pertanyaan Suga. Jika ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya, pasti Suga akan senang menjahilinya dan melakukkannya terus-menerus.

"Yeongju" Jawab Suga singkat yang membuat Jimin terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Yeongju, yeongju. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama itu tetapi dimana? Seperti sebuah latar tempat drama Korea.. apakah dia benar?

"Itu.. dimana?" Tanya Jimin polos.

"Kau ini orang korea atau bukan?" Komentar Suga dengan sarkastik dan tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. Lantas, Jimin hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya saja. Sepertinya ia bersalah karena telah bertanya pada hyung-nya yang satu ini.

"M-maksudku aku tahu tempatnya tetapi aku lupa.. huh.." Jimin yang menyerah pada Suga karena tak lekas memberikan jawaban, mencoba mencari tentang tempat tersebut melalui ponselnya. Namun baru saja ia ingin mencari, ia dihentikan oleh tangan milik Suga menggenggam tangan Jimin lembut. Hal tersebut membuat Jimin merasakan sensasi yang hebat di sekujur tubuhnya walaupun hanya dengan satu sentuhan. Ya, bahkan menjalar sampai pipinya dan telinganya yang memerah sekarang.

"Jangan dicari dulu, pabo. Kurasa kau akan lebih senang jika melihatnya secara langsung" Ucap Suga dengan suara bassnya yang bernada lembut. Hal tersebut membuat Jimin kembali memasuki ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Astaga, jantungnya tak bisa diam dan terus saja berdegup dengan kencang.

 **( BTS )**

Sementara Yoongi dan Jimin tengah pergi ke tempat yang tenang, lain halnya lagi dengan V dan juga Jungkook. V suka bermain game, sama seperti Jungkook. Jadi pada liburan ini mereka menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke _game center_. Mereka berdua memakai baju santai dan sama-sama mengenakan celana pendek selutut. Jarak _game center_ tersebut tak begitu jauh melainkan hanya sekitar 3 sampai 5 meter dari dorm mereka. Dalam perjalanannya menuju ke tempat tersebut, V dan Jungkook bermain kejar-kejaran layaknya anak kecil.

"Yang kalah belikan eskrim!" Teriak Jungkook yang sudah berlari jauh didepan V. V berusaha menyusulnya, namun sang maknae memang tega menjahili hyung yang juga merupakan kekasihnya itu.

Pada akhirnya, sang _golden maknae_ pun menang.

V serta Jungkook terengah-engah selepas berlari dan membuat mereka berdiri di depan _game center_ layaknya pelari marathon yang kehabisan tenaganya. V melirik ke arah Jungkook yang peluhnya mengalir melewati pipi gembilnya, hal tersebut sungguh ingin membuat V menyantap kekasihnya sekarang juga.

"Karena ini kekalahanku, aku akan membelikanmu eskrim. Tetapi ada satu syaratnya, Kookie~" Ucap V seraya merangkul pinggang kekasihnya itu dan berjalan dengan santai menuju kedai eskrim yang terletak tak jauh dari pintu _game center_ tersebut. Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap V dengan heran. Apalagi yang diinginkan V? Apakah sesuatu yang konyol dan sulit ditemukan?

"Apa itu, hyung?"

V tak langsung menjawab, namun telunjuknya menunjuk pipinya sendiri. Apa itu? Jungkook tidak mengerti. Dengan polosnya, Jungkook ikut meletakkan telunjuknya pada pipi V, tak lupa dengan tatapan polosnya yang mengarah pada V. Ugh, andai saja dunia ini milik mereka berdua, V akan—

"Kookie~~" V malah memeluk Jungkook dan tidak jadi meminta 'jatah'nya untuk dicium. Jungkook hanya tertawa dan menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih juga tak lupa dengan gigi kelinci khas miliknya.

Sesampainya di kedai, mereka membeli eskrim. V rasa cokelat dan Jungkook rasa vanilla. Mereka duduk pada bangku yang dekat dengan kedai tersebut, terletak didepan _game center_. Mereka tahu bahwa bulan ini akan memasuki musim dingin, tetapi sepertinya mereka tak mengindahkannya. Semoga saja mereka tidak terkena flu, batuk, atau semacamnya.

Senyuman _evil_ milik Jungkook mulai terlihat, lalu ia mulai melahap eskrim yang dingin itu. Giginya terasa ngilu dan ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya saking ngilunya. Reaksi yang imut, pikir V. V pun tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Hahaha, apa yang kau lakukan, chagi?!" Ucap V sambil menahan tawanya.

"Ugh—" Jungkook kembali menjaga sikapnya "Hyung, ayo kita bertanding, siapa yang menghabiskan eskrim paling terakhir, ia yang akan membayar koin untuk bermain!" Ucap Jungkook yang sekali lagi melahap eskrimnya. V langsung saja kelabakan, sampai eskrim miliknya mengenai hidungnya sendiri. V-hyung memang mudah untuk dikerjai, pikir Jungkook. Kadang mereka bertingkah seperti sepasang musuh sampai menarik perhatian orang disekitarnya.

"Hahaha!" Jungkook tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Dengarlah suaranya yang menggemaskan itu. Tidak, saat ini bukan waktunya V untuk ber- _fanboy -_ ria! Ia harus menghabiskan eskrimnya sekarang juga!

"V-hyung kau curang! Hahahaha!"

"Anewoo" (Aniyoo) Ucap V dengan mulut yang penuh, sementara Jungkook sudah menghabiskan eskrimnya terlebih dahulu.

 **( BTS )**

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup panjang ditempuh, sampailah Suga dan Jimin pada sebuah pedesaan yang masih asri dan terawat. Sangat jauh dari keramaian kota. Rumah-rumah yang berjajar dengan apik nan rapi masih terkesan tradisional, membuat kedua mata Jimin dimanjakan sampai ia melongo dibuatnya. Suga yang melihat hal tersebut, segera menutup mulut Jimin dengan mengapit kedua bibir Jimin. Jadinya, bibir Jimin seperti bebek sekarang. Suga tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Yeongju Moseum Village adalah sebuah desa museum yang berdiri sebagai pusat tempat wisata yang paling diminati di Yeongju. Ciri khas dari desa museum ini dimana terdapat sebuah jembatan yang lebar tapakannya hanya cukup untuk sebuah telapak kaki saja. Jembatan tersebut terletak pada sebuah danau yang berada pada desa tersebut. Saking bagusnya, tempat ini pernah menjadi latar tempat drama korea berjudul 'Love Rain'. Pantas saja, Jimin tak asing dengan namanya.

Setelah berjalan lebih dalam lagi, mereka segera duduk pada sebuah beranda rumah tradisional. Hari ini tak begitu banyak pengunjung, sehingga nampak sepi. Atau mungkin saja, mereka semua sedang berada pada jembatan tersebut. Suga segera mengambil bukunya dan pensil untuk kembali melanjutkan menulis liriknya dalam diam. Sementara Jimin, ia memperhatikan Suga dengan seksama. Siapa tahu, ia bisa membuat lirik lagu seperti Suga.

"Ini tinggal _chorus_ nya saja, Jiminnie" Ucap Suga dengan senyum tipisnya yang membuat kedua pipi Jimin bersemu.

"Dan lagu ini sepenuhnya terinspirasi darimu" Lanjutnya, yang membuat Jimin tersentak karena ia cukup kaget saat mendengarnya. Ia kira.. saat di rumah sakit.. Suga hanya..

"Kukira... kau hanya menggodaku, hyung.." Gumam Jimin sembari memalingkan wajahnya dari Suga, sementara Suga tetap setia menulis lirik pada buku tersebut.

"Ne, aku memang suka menggodamu—"

"Tuh 'kan!—"

"Tetapi siapa yang tahu isi hatiku sebenarnya, bukan?" Lanjut Suga dengan santai yang membuat Jimin terdiam. Jadi, selama ini, Suga menggodanya bukan karena hal tersebut membuatnya menjadi konyol? Lalu..

"H-hyung" Jimin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Suga seraya meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu milik Suga. Suga memberhentikan pekerjaannya dan tangannya kini tengah terdiam. Apa yang akan dilakukan Jimin? Tenang, Suga. Tenang.

"Hm?"

"Saranghae—hmpp"

Belum sempat Jimin mengucapkan kalimat pernyataan cintanya sekali lagi, Suga sudah menyuruhnya untuk diam, namun diam dengan cara Suga. Ia segera memiringkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir _pink_ milik Jimin yang merupakan incaran Suga sejak awal saking gemasnya dengan namja yang ia juluki dengan sebutan 'chim-chim' ini. Ciuman tersebut berlangsung beberapa detik, lalu Jimin segera mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Suga seraya menutup mulutnya.

"H-hyung?!" Pekiknya. Warna wajahnya sudah seperti tomat sekarang. Oh, Jimin. Suga ingin melahapmu jika kau seperti itu.

"Sudah kubilang diam, bukan?

"Tapi aku hanya ingin menyatakan perasaanku.." Balas Jimin dengan raut wajah sedih seraya menundukkan wajahnya. Pasti Jimin masih beprasangka buruk soal ini. Suga tersenyum simpul saat melihatnya dan mengusap surai kehitaman milik Jimin.

"Tak perlu, pabo"

"Huh?—"

"Karena tanpa mengatakannya pun aku sudah tau apa yang ingin kau sampaikan" Suga menjauhkan bukunya, lalu menangkup wajah Jimin dengan lembut. Senyum itu, senyum yang sama sekali belum pernah dilihat Jimin. Begitu tulus dan lembut. Jimin terpaku melihatnya sehingga lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jiminnie"

 **( TBC )**

 **Tumben saya buat panjang astafir, ada yang ngerequest suruh panjangin soalnya :'v apakah ini terlalu panjang? Wkwkwk**

 **Wew tak terasa reviewnya udah nyampe 100! Terima kasih banyak! Saya menghargai kesetiaan kalian dalam mereview fanfic abal ini! Semoga saya dapat mengembangkan gaya penulisan saya, pengetahuan saya tentang istilah yang tak saya ketahui. /bows deeply/**

 **Tetapi.. saya ngerasa chapter ini kurang ugh— gimana gitu ya, agak hambar rasanya ._. maafkan saya /bows/ maaf juga kalau ada typo yang tak terlihat oeh keempat mata saya /? Saya akan mencoba memperbaikinya kembali di chapter depan.**

 **Nah, daripada saya banyak ngoceh—**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih telah membaca!**


	11. Chapter 11

Sosok tiga orang namja dengan perawakan tinggi nan tampan itu; Namjoon, Jin, serta Hoseok kini tengah menaikki sebuah eskalator mall yang cukup terkenal di Seoul. Terdapat banyak barang yang berisi tulisan 'diskon' dan hal tersebut membuat Jin serta Hoseok ingin segera memburunya. Walaupun begitu, mereka tetap melihat kualitas barang yang akan mereka beli.

Pemberhentian pertama mereka jatuh pada sebuah toko _action figure_ dimana tempat tersebut adalah tempat kesukaan member paling tua dari BTS, Jin. Ia ingin membeli sebuah _action figure_ Mario yang terbaru dan katanya sedang ada diskon disana. Sementara Jin masih memilih, Hoseok dan Namjoon duduk pada bangku yang terletak di sudut toko tersebut. Hoseok mulai mengecek ponselnya dan melihat sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk. Senyum tulus hadir pada bibirnya selepas membaca pesan tersebut.

"Ada apa? Kau tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila" Tanya Namjoon yang sedari tadi melirik dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hoseok. Sepertinya ia terlihat senang setelah melihat pesan, apakah mungkin Hoseok sudah memiliki seorang kekasih? Hoseok tidak menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon dan memilih tertawa puas sampai menarik perhatian beberapa pengunjung yang baru masuk.

"Hei! Jangan bilang kau telah mendapatkan seorang kekasih?!"

Hoseok langsung berhenti tertawa "Hm? Tidak, tidak"

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku merasa senang karena.. perjuangan kami tak sia-sia"

"Perjuangan?" Namjoon yang nyatanya jenius, bisa dilumpuhkan oleh kalimat yang aneh dan keluar dari bibir Hoseok. Ia kembali melirik ponsel guna melihat pesan tadi.

 **From: Yoongi-hyung**

 **Sub: Terima kasih**

 **Aku berhasil. Jimin nampak senang.**

 **Terima kasih usulmu, Hoseok.**

 _Sama-sama, hyung_

 _Aku juga berhasil untuk bisa bahagia disaat melihat kalian bahagia_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fanservice? Fanservice!**

 **K+ - T**

 **Bangtanboys dibawah naungan BigHit Entertainment, membernya lahir dari emak-babenya. Saya sebagai author cuma minjem nama.**

 **Cast oleh semua member BTS**

 **VKook and YoonMin Fanfic**

 **( V and Yoongi as a seme; Kookie and ChimChim as an uke )**

 **BL/YAOI/BoyXBoy/Friendship/Romance & humor (gagal)**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **[ Fanfic ini merupakan fanfic pertama saya dalam fandom ini. Merupakan hasil jerih payah pemikiran saya sendiri. Mohon maaf jika banyak istilah yang salah karena saya masih baru dalam mengenal bahasa korea. Berkaryalah dengan imajinasimu sendiri dan jangan menjiplak milik orang lain. Trims ]**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hm, sudah jadi" Suga mengangkat bukunya ke atas dan bersandar pada bahu Jimin yang kini tengah menuangkan teh untuk mereka berdua. Ia cukup lelah memikirkan kalimat yang tepat untuk lagu _comeback_ mereka nantinya. Hembusan angin tak cukup keras, namun mampu menembus kulit mereka masing-masing. Pemuda manis itu; Jimin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku kekasih barunya itu. Ternyata seorang 'Suga' bisa menjadi seperti ini. Ia kira 'Suga' yang ia kenal adalah orang yang tegas dan keren, namun bisa saja ia bermanja dengan caranya sendiri. Jimin merasa bahwa ia bisa sedikit mengenal sisi lain Suga.

"Ini tehnya, tuan Min" Ucap Jimin sembari mengulurkan tehnya pada Suga. Bersamaan dengan itu Suga kembali duduk tegap dan meregangkan ototnya. Salah satu tangannya menerima teh pemberian Jimin dan menyeruputnya dengan nikmat. Ia segera mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponselnya; sebuah pesan dan langsung mengirimkannya. Nampak senyum tipis hadir dibibirnya.

"Hm? Ada apa sih—" Jimin berusaha melihat layar ponsel Suga, namun tak berhasil karena langsung saja Suga mengunci layar ponselnya. Jimin langsung saja mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda bahwa ia tak suka jika Suga tersenyum tanpa alasan begitu.

"Ada apa, Jiminnie? Mengapa wajahmu menjad jelek begitu? Oh— aku lupa, wajahmu memang jelek" Ucap Suga pedas dengan nada santainya dan membuat wajah Jimin memerah karena kesal. Ia lebih memilih untuk menyeruput tehnya dan bergumam tidak jelas.

"Jangan ada yang membuat kau tersenyum selain aku, hyung..." Gumamnya, lalu kembali menyeruput tehnya. Ini memang egois, tetapi Jimin memang seperti ini. Belum lagi mereka baru resmi berpacaran, bukan? Suga yang dapat mendengar gumaman tersebut, langsung saja menghembuskan nafas pada telinga Jimin yang membuat Jimin bergidik dan menutupi telinganya. Wajahnya pun kembali memerah karenanya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?!"

"Hm? Tak ada"

"Huuh, kau ini tidak romantis, hyung!"

"Aku tahu"

"Hm.." Jimin merapat kembali dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Suga agar tubuh mereka berdua bisa hangat kembali. Lihatlah, seperti dua ekor penguin saja.

"Tapi.." Jimin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi? 'aku mencintaimu, hyung'? Begitu?" Ucap Suga blak-blakan dan sukses mendapat cubitan sayang dari sang kekasih. Apa-apaan dengan Suga? Jimin tahu bahwa Suga merupakan orang yang begitu jujur dan saking jujurnya kalimat yang sering kali ia ucapkan dapat menusuk hati tetapi—

"Kau keterlaluan, hyung" Senyum manis Jimin merekah. Ah, ia tak bisa lagi membendung perasaannya.

"Kenapa?"

 _Kau mungkin bisa membuatku terkena serangan jantung_

 _Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu_

 _Kau tak romantis, hyung_

 _Tetapi aku menyayangimu_

 **( BTS )**

Siang itu, _game center_ tak begitu ramai, mungkin karena para murid sedang menghadapi berbagai macam ujian untuk memasuki perguruan dan universitas. Berbeda dengan sepasang kekasih yang tengah berseteru untuk bermain sebuah permainan dimana kita bisa menguji kekuatan dengan memukul bola-bola yang muncul dari lubang menggunakan palu yang telah disediakan.

Jungkook memang ahli dalam memainkannya, begitu juga dengan V. orang-orang yang melihatnya pun akan berpikir ' _mereka ini benar benar berkencan atau bagaimana?'_ Well, mereka memiliki cara mereka untuk berkencan, tak seperti pasangan yang lain. Yang jelas, mereka hanya berpikir bahwa mereka harus bersenang –senang hari ini dan tak boleh ada yang mengganggu mereka.

Kurang lebih, begitulah yang mereka harapkan.

Setelah puas bermain, mereka memutuskan untuk permain _pump it up_ , sebuah permainan dimana kita dapat menguji kemampuan kita dalam mencocokkan langkah kita dengan simbol yang telah disediakan. Selain itu, kita juga diiringi oleh lagu dengan tingkat kesulitan yang beragam. Memang sudah langganan mereka, belum lagi mereka adalah salah satu anggota boy grup yang kuat dalam kekuatan _dance_ nya. Masa' yang beginian saja mereka tak bisa?

V pun bangkit dari bangku dan menyisakan Jungkook saja yang berada disitu. Ia menyuruh Jungkook untuk menunggunya guna membeli koin lagi.

"Tunggu disini, Kookie. Jangan kemana-mana" Ucap V lembut dan disambut oleh anggukan Jungkook. Dasar V, memangnya Jungkook anak umur 5 tahun yang suka meloncat-loncat kemana-mana dan mudah hilang hingga orang tuanya perlu pergi ke pos keamanan untuk mengumumkan bahwa anaknya telah hilang? Oke, Jungkook. Imajinasimu akan otak alien V terlalu tinggi.

Sementara itu, V berjalan dan mengantri menuju loket tempat menjual koin sembari menatap layar ponselnya dimana ia diam-diam memotret setiap adegan lucu yang ditunjukkan oleh Jungkook. Saat ia tertawa, marah, kesal, mencibir, semuanya. Ia kira, ia tak akan berjalan lama dengan Jungkook. Namun karena kepercayaannya, ia dapat mengetahui perasaannya pada Jungkook bahwa ia benar-benar serius.

"Taehyungie?" Suara itu. suara yang dikenal oleh V yang sudah lama tak ia dengar. V langsung saja menoleh pada sosok yang memanggilnya, tepat pada antrian disamping tempatnya mengantri.

"Baekhyun?"

 **( TBC )**

 **Aah, dah lama yak, maafkan saya, maafkan atas keterlambatan ngepost,Ke-kuranggereget-an, typos, kependekkan pada chapter kali ini /bows deeply/**

 **Sebenarnya saya berfikir untuk segera menamatkan ff ini karena saya masih dalam proses ngetik ff lain di fandom ini dan masih bingung mau pairnya siapa**

 **Jadi karena Pinocchio tayang lagi pada sebuah stasiun tipi, saya jadi dapet inspirasi 'kenapa ga buat ff kek gitu aja?' nah, saya udah dapet konsep, kek ada sindrom sindromnya gitu. Mungkin rada mirip Pinocchio, tapi berbeda /? /gimanasih dan belum nentuin pairnya, mau VMin, YoonMin, KookMin, VKook, HopeMin, NamJin atau siapa /pundung/**

 **Saya bingung juga, kalo ngepost yang itu, saya susah ngelanjutin dua ff berbarengan :'v makanya mungkin ending dari ff ini kurang nyes— gimana gitu deh. Mungkin saya akan mengecewakan padahal sudah sejauh ini. Saya sungguh minta maaf. /bows/**

 **Nah terima kasih banyak bagi para reviewers yang sudah memberikan kesan serta krisan untuk saya sehingga saya menjadi semangat untuk mengetik ff abal ini walaupun rasa malas menyerang diri /paan. Saya ga bakalan bosen kasih makasih buat kalian! ^^ /angkat dua jempol/ mungkin kalian bisa ngusulin endingnya mau gimana hiks otak saya buntu ilham /kembali pundung/**

 **Nah, terima kasih telah membaca!**


End file.
